Voltron- Lost Memories (English)
by Eban EnCa
Summary: Keith wakes up in a future completely unknown to him. One where the war has ended. The most difficult thing for him is not only to accept that he forgot much of his life, but to discover that the part he forgot is the one in which he fell in love with Lance and decided to live together with him.
1. Open the Eyes

**Voltron: Lost Memories**

**Chapter 1:**

"**Open the eyes"**

Everyting was dark. I wasn't able to see, but could still listen. Shooting. I heard echoes of voices. I didn't know what they were saying, but it was clear that something was happening, and I couldn't do anything…

I opened my eyes, but I only saw shapes and distorted figures. It seemed that time was stopping, because those figures were moving very slowly.

Then I heard voices again. No. One voice. Or actually the echo of a voice. It was close, but where? I couldn't see. I didn't know where it was coming from.

I knew I was lying on a bed. I felt the surface soft. I tried to move, but I felt an intense pain that forced me to stay still again. And that voice was still there. Each time it became clearer, but I still did not understand what he was saying. Because I knew he was talking to me.

I was so tired. And I didn't know why, I just was. My body hurted. I remember closing my eyes and then the voice became clear. He was telling my name. Or I think so, because every time he said my name I forgot it.

It seemed he was desperate. Scared. Yes, because it was the voice of a man, but who? Who was he? When I closed my eyes, and finally understood what the voice was saying, I could feel a hand holding mine tightly. That feeling was... for some reason I felt safe. Still not knowing where I was or what was happening. That hand…

The voice was still calling me, so I forced myself to open the eyes. I still saw blur, and everything seemed to be covered in white light. «Am I dead?» I thought. No. I knew that I was alive. The pain and fatigue were proof of that. But then, why?

The voice said my name again, and this time I turned. I still didn't recognize any form. But what I do recognized was the color blue. I'd never seen that blue. It was beautiful, why did I think it was beautiful? I was just a color after all.

But, why did I see blue? How could I see blue? I tried to concentrate, and discovered there were two blue circles in front of me. I was so confused… and so tired… but that voice was still calling me. I still felt our clasped hands.

Tiredness was killing me. Little by little I closed my eyes. The last thing I remember hearing was my name. And the last thing I remember seeying was those blue eyes.

I don't know why… but those were now my favorite color.

…

…

…

I don't know how long I was asleep. Because I know I was sleeping. At least that's how I felt it. It wasn't really a nap. Sometimes my mind would wake up, but my body refused to open the eyes. I tried to move, to say a word, but my body just didn't agree.

But every time I woke up, so to speak, every time I moaned and tried to move I could feel his hand again. And I heard that voice again. He told me, "Easy. Easy. I'm here. I'm here." It's what he always said.

I don't know who this stranger was. Because I knew he was a man. His voice was extremely familiar, but I didn't recognize it. But it didn't matter, because when I listened to him, a part of me calmed down. I felt safe. And then I went back to sleep. Holding his hand tightly.

This happened several times, although I don't know how many. I only know that every time my mind woke up I recovered strength. Although not as fast as I would've liked. I began to believe that I was in an endless nightmare. A dream inside a dream, inside a dream... But that hand and that voice were always there, and they made me feel calm. It felt real. Although when you dream everything feels real.

The last time my mind awoke, I didn't let myself be overcome by fatigue. I gathered all my strength and tried to move my arms. My hands. But I still couldn't do it. He was still there, and he would not leave me alone. He kept talking to me and kept holding my hand.

Why it didn't bother me? I hated the contact... Not because I didn't like it, but because I had never been good at showing affection. I didn't know how to do it That's why I avoided it. But here, in this perpetual dream, that he held my hand was what comforted me. So, when I felt his skin again, I held him as strong as I could and forced myself to open my eyes.

The white light had lost intensity, but I still had trouble focusing. At least now I identified the ceiling, the light and the walls of my room. If it was my room. I didn't give importance. What I wanted was to see this person. I wanted to know who he was.

When I turned the head he was there. The first thing I saw were those beautiful eyes. His brown skin. And his brown hair. I knew he was familiar to me. I had seen him before. I had to remember him.

"Hey mullet."

The tone of his voice. His smile. Damn it, I knew him! I couldn't remember his name!

"No, no! Do not do that. It's okay."

In my desperate attempt to speak, to want to know who he was, I began to complain and forced my body to get up. That hurt, I admit, but I didn't want to sleep anymore, I wanted to finally wake up. But my body didn't have the strength to do what I asked. Then he ran his hand through my hair. The way he stroked me was also too familiar.

"You'll be fine... I'll take care of you."

When I saw him cry, I was frozen. When I saw him suffer, my heart began to beat very hard. I had no idea who this person was, but I knew I didn't want to see him suffer. All I could do was press his hand. And without wanting to, I fell asleep again.

…

…

…

…

I opened my eyes one more time. The blur was almost gone, and I finally noticed that I wasn't in my room. I didn't have idea of where I was. To my left there was a window. It was night, and I could only see the dark sky.

Then I felt movement beside me. In the same bed I was lying on. It was him. He was still by my side. He was sitting in a chair, but he had leant his head on my bed. He slept peacefully, but he looked tired... and I don't know why, but I wondered if it was my fault. I still didn't know what was happening, but being there with him... with... with... L-

His name came to my mind. But the effort to remember his name took away all my strength, and the dream took hold of me again. I wasn't going to sleep again, no...

My movements woke him up. He looked worried.

"Keith! What is it? What happen?"

"_...Ke-Keith…_"

How is it possible that I hadn't thought of my own name? Maybe I didn't worry. It was not my name I wanted to know. It was his. And I already knew it.

"…_L-La…_"

"Keith?"

There was an expression on his face that I didn't recognize. Fear. Hope. Maybe both.

".._ La-Laaaa-"_

«Damn it! Speak!»

"…_Lance._"

He smiled at me. And again he cried.

"Yes," He said between sobs. "Yes! I'm Lance."

"_Lance._" My throat was scratchy. My voice was barely a whisper, but he could hear it.

"_Lance… Lance…_ Lance."

I said it, and I said it. At last I had remembered it. I knew who he was.

Lance.

Lance.

Lance…

Just as he took my hand again, I fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Awake

**Voltron: Lost Memories**

**Chapter 2:**

"**Awake"**

…

_I opened the eyes._

_I was in space. I was piloting a ship and moving forward. There was nothing, but the stars. I don't know where I was going, or what my mission was, but I knew that I had a destination and it was my duty to get there._

_Then I turned to the right, and noticed someone next to me. A dark and blurry figure. I knew it was human, but I couldn't recognize any features, I couldn't tell who it was, but I knew I was worried about that person. I had to protect that person, but also I felt the need to reach my destination. I looked forward, and looked at the figure. Again and again, because I didn't know what to do. _

_Suddenly the figure was gone. And that's when I realized what was that mattered most to me. I felt very empty, and concern for that person, and it was gone. Now I was traveling alone, towards the unknown._

…

I finally woke up. My eyes were able to open, although the light in the room blinded me for a moment. The strength in my arms had finally returned. I rubbed my swollen eyes and waited for them to adjust to the light. I felt my mouth dry and my tongue sticky. I was very thirsty. I was already tired of lying down, so I leaned on my hands to sit down. Doing so I felt a sharp pain in my left hand that made me scream. When I looked, it was just an IV, which should be administering medication. Despite the pain, I managed to lay my back on the pillow. Then he appeared in my mind.

"Lance!"

Altough my voice was still scratchy, and I needed water immediately, I said his name clearly. I remembered having always seen him by my side, I always heard him on my right, so I turned. But there was no one. I looked for him around the room but there were no signs of him, on anyone else. I was alone. And now I was confused. Before I woke up, when I was still weak, I remembered seeing him, hearing him, even feeling him. I looked at my hand, remembering his. And then I felt silly for what I was doing.

The room I was in had two doors. The biggest one, I imagine it was the entrance and exit of the room. At the other side, a thinner one. I thought it could be a closet, or maybe another room, or a bathroom, because that door opened and someone came out. I thought it could be Lance, but instead it was…

"Shiro…"

"Keith!"

His eyes lit up so much, and he smiled at me in such a way that I couldn't help but smile too. It was as if I hadn't seen him in a long time.

"Shiro!"

He walked towards my and hugged me very hard. I wondered when it would've been the last time he hugged me. At that moment I felt calm, briefly relieved.

"I'm so glad to see you awake!" He told me after he released me. "How do you feel?"

"I need water." I said, putting my hand on my throat.

"Sure!"

He quickly went to a small table, poured water from a jug into a glass and gave it to me. The sweetest and most refreshing glass of water of my entire life. I asked for another one. Although I had finally woken up, and I was sitting, and my arms and legs were already responding, my head hurt a little, and I still felt exhausted.

"Shiro…" I wanted to know many things. What time was it? Where were we? What had happened? What about Voltron? Lotor?, and many more questions that I could've asked. But when I saw Shiro carefully, when I studied his face, I could only ask him one question. "What happened to you?"

"Uh? What are you talking about?"

"Your- your hair. It's white." And not only that. Shiro looked older. Not old, of course, but he wasn't the way I remembered him. Nor did he wear his normal clothes, or the Black Paladin armor. It looked more like a uniform. "And, your- your arm." He still had a robotic prosthesis, but it was very different. Now it was magnetically attached to his shoulder. I got worried. "Shiro! What happened? Where-"

Anxiety made me get up, but trying it only made the IV hurt in my hand and a headache. Shiro came up to me quickly and put his hands on my shoulders. "Keith! It's okay. Stay calm. Nothing happens." He made me lay again on the pillow. In spite of everything he kept smiling. "I know you feel confused. But it's normal. Almost."

"What are you talking about?" Shiro lost his smile. And now he seemed worried.

"Well…" He thought a few seconds. "Do you have any idea where are you? Where were you before you woke up here?"

I thought of this place first. Again I looked around me. It was clear to me that it was not a common room. And it was not a hospital room either, not entirely. I didn't know where I was

"I'm sorry Shiro. I don't know this place."

A woman's voice caught our attention. "Yes you do."

When I saw her, it wasn't fear that I felt, but distrust. A Galra appeared by the main door. A female Galra. Memories of the war were present in my mind, and I felt a huge need to get up and fight. But when I saw her carefully, I realized that she wasn't like the rest of her race. She was more slender, her eyes were not quite yellow, and her armor… her armor… I knew her.

"Are you… are you… of the… the…" I tried to remember it. I knew the name. But the more I tried to remember my voice lost strength. And I despaired. Instead, she gave me a sympathetic look. She approached me.

"The Blade of Marmora."

"Yes!" I said with relief. "Exactly!"

She smiled at me. "I am a member of the Blade. My name is Krolia, do you remember who I am?"

There was something familiar about her, but I didn't know why. "I- I don't know."

She looked down, then looked at Shiro with a serious expression. "You have to tell him." Her voice became authoritative. I was surprised.

"Not yet," said Shiro, almost pleading. "He must understand it little by little, let the others come first."

"If you don't tell him, I'll tell him."

I didn't want to ask, but I did. "Tell me what?" Krolia looked at me. There was some compassion, and also courage in her eyes. It was familiar to me.

"Keith, I have to tell you that-"

Shiro interrupted her. "Krolia is your mother!"

I looked at Shiro. Then I looked at Krolia. My mind wasn't ready to hear that. At first I didn't believe it. It could not be. But when Krolia looked at me, something inside told me it was true. I cannot describe the joy, the confusion, and also the anger that I felt at that moment. "You… You're my-" Then something happened. My head hurt, and I closed my eyes for a moment. When I opened them I was in a ship, with Krolia in front of me, repeating exactly the same words. I blinked, and saw ourselves fighting together in a Galra base. I blinked, and remembered...

"Keith?" She said.

"It's not the first time we see each other, right?" I looked up. There was something on her face. She seemed to be a very strong Galra, but there was pain in her eyes.

"That's right, Keith. We had met before."

"Then why I can't-"

"It's what I wanted to tell you." Krolia looked at Shiro, almost annoyed. It was obvious that they disagreed in something. But if it was so important to worry, _my mother_, I felt I should know it too.

"Shiro," I looked at him, "what's going on?"

Instead, in Shiro I saw pain and fear, I had never seen Shiro so worried about something, or someone. Not even for me. It was as if someone had died or something… and then I thought about Lance. My pulse quickened, and I don't know why, and if something bad had happened to Lance? But… Why did Lance worried me so much?

Shiro pulled me out of my thoughts. He leaned towards me. He spoke slowly.

"Keith. I don't know how prepared you are to hear this, but… in your last mission you suffered an accident. A terrible one. You suffered damage to your legs, your ribs, and even your arm. But the most worrisome damage for all, was the one in your head. The impact was such, that-" Shiro cleared his throat. "We knew you were going to wake up, but there was- there _is_ a high possibility that you would suffer a memory loss."

I was in shock. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't understand. I didn't want to believe it. I looked at my arms. I didn't notice any damage. I discovered myself and looked at my legs… and I couldn't believe I had scars, as if they'd had to operate on me. I couldn't believe it.

"But-," I didn't know what to say. "But I- But I remember you, Shiro! I recognized you!" I felt desperate. "I remember Voltron, I remember Lance- I remember the other Paladins-," my breath quickened. I've never felt so anxious. "I remember… I remember Krolia!"

"And that's a very good sign," she said calmly. "It means the damage isn't as deep as we feared."

"Deep!? Then what did you expect?"

They didn't answer me. The pain in my head did nothing but increase. And it started to hurt a lot. So much that I had to press with my hand on the temple.

"Keith! Are you okay?" Shiro asked, but I ignored his question.

"How long was I asleep?"

It was Krolia who answered me. "Almost eight weeks"

"What?" I looked at her incredulously. But I knew she was serious. Eight weeks… two months. "B-but the war! What happened to Voltron? And Lotor? What happened to Zarkon?"

"Keith." Shiro took me by the shoulders.

"What!?" I yelled. I felt a terrible desire to cry, but I didn't.

"Keith," he repeated. He sighed. "The war is over. We won." He tried to smile, but clearly he wasn't happy.

"What do you mean _over_?"

"Just that. The was finished. Zarkon, Lotor, Honerva. We beat them."

I couldn't believe it. It couldn't be posible. But then… "How long ago was that?"

I looked at Krolia. She, like me, was crossed arms with her eyes closed. It was our way of dealing with situations. She opened her eyes and looked at me. And without saying anything, I begged her to answer me.

"The war ended four years ago."

I felt dizzy, by breathing quickened. My heart was beating so hard that I thought it would hurt me. Shiro told me something else, but I only heard murmurs. Four years. I couldn't be. The headache became a sting.

And I was glad.

Because at the moment I felt it, the tiredness, the same tiredness took hold of my again. My body became weak again. And I couldn't stay awake any longer.

I still heard Shiro say my name before I became unconscious.

…

Four years.

…

How could it be possible?


	3. Well-known Faces

**Voltron: Lost Memories**

**Chapter 3:**

"**Well-known Faces"**

I think I slept all the rest of the day. When I woke up again I heard mumbles in the room. Even though I knew I was awake, I wasn't sure if they were voices in my head, or if they were real voices. After rubbing my eyes again, I opened them. Again I came across the morning light, but Shiro was still there, and he looked at me with relief. There were more people with him and I turned to seem them. The only person I recognized immediately was my mother, Krolia. She was talking to four other people. Although I still didn't know who they were, I felt calm when I saw them. They chatted among themselves and hadn't noticed that I woke up.

"Hello." I said quietly and smiling. I sat down again and leaned on the pillows. In my left hand I no longer had the intravenous, but it still hurt. Suddenly huge arms surrounded me, and they squeezed me.

"Keeeiith!" The big man shouted, a robust young man who grabbed me and lifted me from the bed, but he hugged me so hard that I lost my breath, I felt a strong pressure in my chest and the air went off. I couldn't breathe.

"..._Help_..." I said almost in a whisper.

I heard the others shout "Stop. Wait Hunk. Leave him Hunk." And after saying," Oh, I'm sorry!" He released me and I fell on the bed. I inhaled as much air as I could, exhaled. I inhaled, and exhaled. I inhaled, and then I coughed. And then that name seemed familiar to me. I knew who he was.

"Hunk!" Said a girl. I also recognized her. It was Pidge's voice. "What's the matter with you?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He answered. "It's just- I'm so glad to see him!"

"I'm glad… to see you… too," I said, catching my breath.

But when I looked at them, as happened with Shiro, the image I had of them had changed. Their features, their hair, their clothes. I had no doubt that it was them. But from one moment to another it seemed that years had passed. Hunk, well, he was already a man. And Pidge was no longer a little girl. Not because she was little, but she always seemed to be the youngest of us, and now she looked like a young woman.

"Keith?" Shiro said. "How do you feel?"

I looked at Shiro. "I... I don't know." I looked back at Pidge and Hunk. The next question would sound silly, but for me it was very important. "Are you really Pidge and Hunk?"

They looked at each other. They were clearly worried. "Of course," she said. "You don't remember us?"

"Yes, I mean, I think so. I don't know. It's just..." I didn't know how to say it.

"What about me! What about me?" A man with orange hair and mustache stood in front of Pidge and Hunk. He looked at me anxious, but also relieved, I think. My heart felt lighter when I saw the man, because I could never forget him.

I smiled at him. "Hmm, I do not know. That mustache so well taken care of. That elegant carriage. And that outstanding hairstyle." As I spoke, his eyes shone and his smile grew bigger. And then he adopted a very proud pose. And then I lied. "Nope! I don't know who you are!" His smile disappeared."

"What! Keith, my boy! You really do not remember me?" He believed it.

"No, Coran. I don't remember you."

"Oh! For the love of... wait, my boy!" We all laugh. Coran gave me a very strong hug. And I felt very relieved, I don't know why. "You gave me a tremendous scare!"

"Sorry. I suppose."

Behind him was Krolia, who smiled at me. There was someone else beside her. Another young man with short hair, which I did not recognize either.

"Hello, Keith," he greeted me. "Do you know who I am?"

"I…" I thought for a while, but I didn't get it. "I think not. Sorry."

Although he looked disappointed, he kept smiling. Then he approached Pidge. Strangely, I noticed a resemblance.

"And now?" He asked. Pidge withdrew her glasses and hugged him. Something told me I knew the answer.

"Are you some family member of Pidge?" Then it seemed to me, indeed, to have seen him before. I knew him. "Wait, you are...! U-um... You're..." I tried again to get my brain to get the information I wanted. But I couldn't achieve it.

"It's okay," he said. I think he wanted to surprise me or something, and he gave up. That discouraged me a little. "We knew this would happen." He held up his hand. "My name is Matt."

Then I recognized him. "Matt! Yes! That's what I was trying to..." I looked at him surprised. "Matt!"

"What is it?" He asked confused.

"What happened to your hair?"

Instead of answering me, he and Pidge and Hunk laughed. If they said a joke, I must have missed it. "I've been asked so many times already. I'll tell you another day."

He winked. I wasn't sure if he wanted to make me understand something. So I just nodded and looked around. I knew that someone else was missing. I looked at Coran and remembered her.

"Hey, and where is Allura? She's not going to come see me?"

Suddenly all were silent. Something was happening and I didn't understand it. "What?" I asked. They looked at each other. It was clear that they were hiding something from me "What happens?" I wanted to know.

Once again, Shiro was the one who answered my question. "Keith. Please, I ask you to keep calm. Allura..." He took a moment to answer. "Allura is no longer with us."

"What are you talking about? Where is she?"

Shiro put his hand on my shoulder. "She's gone."

I understood it immediately. "What!? How? When? Why?" I wanted to know everything. Where she had been. Who had been responsible? If it happened because she wanted it or if she had no choice. And if I, as a Paladin, had been with her in her last moments, or if she would've been alone. I wanted to know if she had suffered. I wanted to know everything.

"Keith, it's still not a good time to saturate yourself with so much information. It's just that so many things have happened."

"Then tell me." I looked at the others. "Please, tell me what happened, what happened in..." I thought about it. "What has happened in these last years?"

Hunk was the one who asked me. "What is the last thing you remember, of whatever?"

I took my time to answer. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes to concentrate. I looked in my memories. Apparently the most important things were there. My father. Our house. Shiro. The Garrison. It seemed that my childhood and my youth were intact. Almost. But I didn't have time to think about that. I needed to focus, I needed to found a starting point. I thought about the day that Shiro returned from space on a Galra ship. I thought about the day we met the Blue Lion, and from there the memories sprang up. Until they stopped suddenly. Finally I opened my eyes.

"Sendak." I said. "The last thing I remember is that he was alive, but actually everything since we faced Lotor for the last time is confusing."

They looked at each other, and finally they started talking.

...

They told me many things, some that almost didn't make sense, as well as they had to omit others. To start, I had not forgotten four, but the last five years. Or six, maybe. Shiro was afraid that hearing about so many events could cause me to collapse, like yesterday, so he handled all the information with caution.

They spoke to me from the fall of Zarkon at the hands of Lotor, and his ascension to the throne. His betrayal towards us. They also told me about Sendak and his attack on Earth. That impressed me, and for that reason, the only thing they allowed me to know was that we won. That we beat him. And that in fact, I was on Earth. They mentioned to me that in the end, it was Haggar, or, I mean, Honerva who planted herself to destroy us. They told me it took a lot of work, but thanks to the support of all our partners and friends we managed to overcome it. But finally, it was thanks to Allura that we were able to save the universe.

I felt a great sorrow. "Did she suffer?" I asked.

"No," said Hunk, almost smiling. "Actually, she went in peace, because she managed to save us all, and her kind."

I nodded, although I didn't fully understand what they were telling me.

...

I asked Shiro about his new arm. Although he got a little nervous and preferred not to answer me. In fact, he said he was glad that I couldn't remember it.

"The only memory I hope you have about that is your scar, Keith. And I'm very sorry about that."

"What scar?"

Shiro was paralyzed. In a way that made me fun. But I was serious. I explored my face with my fingers to see if I had any deformity or something. I felt it. Not a deformity, I mean. The scar. It covered my entire right cheek. I wanted to get up to look in the mirror, but they didn't let me. In fact, they didn't even let me get out of bed. I didn't even walk to the bathroom. Because they didn't want me to make too much effort, and I had to accept.

Also, they weren't so sure to let me see my own reflection. If my memory of what my friends looked like had changed, probably mine too, and they didn't want to risk having an impact. So I waited.

...

They stayed with me the rest of the day. When the doctor arrived he was also relieved to see me awake and calm. He explained to me, like Shiro, that I had suffered a very serious accident. That they had to operate my leg, and that the time to rest had already been fulfilled. My leg would take a while to recover its strength, but with support I could start walking. Although, not even in dreams, I would never use a crutch.

The doctor attributed my recovery to my Galra DNA, as well as the side effects. He confessed to me that I survived by miracle. I didn't want to find out why, not yet. He said there was a high probability that I would recover my memories in a few months, as well as that those memories would never come back. Although that gave me a little fear, I preferred to trust that soon I would recover my memories, and my life would return to normal. Then I asked myself, what kind of life would I have had in the last years?

Later he mentioned to me certain care that I'd have to take. That I should not try doing difficult things, that if there was discomfort or severe headache I wouldn't hesitate to go back with him. I just nodded. I had never been a follower of doctors and their recommendations. It's not that I didn't take care of myself, I just did it my way. But this time, I knew I'd have to follow some rules.

…

The rest of the day passed quietly. I hadn't realized that I was starving until they brought me breakfast to my room. It was delicious, although Hunk assured me that having prepared it himself would have been ten times better taste.

My friends talked to me about the last days of the war. Of course they omitted things too intense, but still managed to tell me their great adventures. Our adventures

Krolia left us later. I didn't want her to leave, but I knew that she had duties with the Blade. If it still existed.

"Of course yes!" She said. "After the fall of the old Empire, the Blade of Marmora became the new ideal for the Galra. Keith, be proud, because you helped to make that possible."

She didn't tell me more.

...

Although I wanted to know even more about the war, and even what had happened afterwards, Pidge and Hunk distracted me with certain games. Riddles, draw a certain word and that others guessed, also carried colored cards. All this seemed silly to me at first, but playing with them felt really nice. I wondered if that was how our relationship would have always been, or from what moment it had become so personal and unique. We all laughed all the time.

However, shortly after my meal I felt drowsy again. As if I had been exercising all morning, and now my body felt tired again. But my head didn't hurt anymore. Then I looked at each of my friends, and for the first time in... I don't know how much, I felt at home. I closed my eyes to rest, risking to fall asleep.

That's when he came back to my mind. I snapped my eyes open and got up to look for him, but he was not there. It was the second time I woke up, and again there were no signs of Lance. He hadn't bothered to appear, and I couldn't understand it, because I remembered him by my side, before regaining consciousness.

Not even my friends had talked about him. I wondered if he was okay. And I feared the worst. And, what if he had suffered an accident like me? What if he was hurt? What if he was d-? No! I remembered him. He told me he was always going to be by my side, wasn't he? When did he tell me that? But why did I worry so much? Why did I give it so much importance?

"Hey," I said finally. "And Lance?"

"Lance?" Hunk asked. "You're right. He hasn't called or sent me a message." Hunk checked his cell phone. "I'll call him."

Hunk left the room. I looked at Shiro. "Is he... is he okay?"

"Who? Lance? He is very good."

"Very concerned, too," said Pidge, "since the accident he's come to see you almost every day."

«Then it was true» I thought.

"Then- then where is he?"

Shiro smiled at me. "Easy, Keith. He has always been with you. But sometimes work forces him to travel off the planet."

"What? What work?"

"The, um, well, um..." Shiro put back that look of 'I just said something you're supposed to know but you clearly don't'. It was Pidge who answered me.

"What do you remember about him, Keith?"

"Me? Well, I know we were rivals... and then we became friends. He was piloting the Blue Lion, and I was piloting the Red Lion. Then we changed, and..." my mind repeated the last memories I had. Or the most recent ones, actually. "... and I also remember him by my side. But very unclearly." I rubbed my fingers. I remembered his blue eyes. His beautiful blue eyes. I remember seeing him cry. When I remembered it, my eyes narrowed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just sleepy."

Hunk came in.

"He says he arrives today at night. The negotiations took longer than expected, but he's coming. Are you ready to see him Keith?" Hunk gave me a very strange look, and his voice changed too. But I really didn't know what he was talking about. Without wanting to, I gave a big yawn and my eyelids closed against my will.

"What are you talking about...? Hunk?"

"Relax. He will be here soon."

I didn't want to sleep...

"I hope he doesn't take… so long."

I fell into a deep sleep.


	4. A Broken Mind

**Voltron: Lost Memories**

**Chapter 4:**

"**A Broken Mind"**

_... Everything around me was dark and blurry. I could notice movement, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't see anything well. I wouldn't know if it came from me, or if it happened around me. I think the latter. Then I heard voices, but I couldn't understand any of them. They shouted it seemed to be an argument. Then, colored spots moved towards me... no, I moved towards them. I was aware of my body movements and discovered that I was running. I don't know why. The yells did not stop, increased, and I still didn't understand a single word. I just knew I was running. Until suddenly a red spot formed right in front of me. The color became fire. It threw itself on me, and I screamed ... I could hear someone shout my name right then..._

_..._

"AAAAHHH!"

I woke up screaming. I felt scared and distraught. I knew I was sweating, and I had trouble breathing. I tried to focus my eyes, but when I looked around, everything was still blurry. I could only distinguish a spotlight on me.

"Where…?! Where…!"

I didn't know where I was, or who I was screaming at. That just made me scared even more. I didn't know where I was, I couldn't remember it! And suddenly dark spots formed on me. They were formless black lumps. They held me and approached me. I had to escape them. I squirmed in bed, I had to get out of there.

In my attempt to escape from those shadows, my hand slipped and I hit the ground. I felt intense pain throughout my body. But I couldn't stay there. The shadows were still over me, and when I turned I could see their bright eyes. I tried to crawl to get out of there. But one of those shadows fell on me and held me by the arms.

"Noooo! NO!" I shouted and shouted. I squirmed trying to free myself but the shadow held me tightly and shook me. I kept fighting. I did not understand what was happening. I closed my eyes very strongly, I wished that all this nightmare would end... and then I heard my name. Loud and clear.

"Keith!" It was Shiro's voice. I opened my eyes immediately, and he was in front of me. He held me by the shoulders and looked at me... he looked at me as if... I can't tell. Also, when I just opened my eyes, I saw him exactly as I remembered. Younger, dark hair with white strands, but after blinking, he grew old again. He had his white hair and glasses... he kept calling me.

"Keith!" Please respond!

"Shiro..." I finally said. He relaxed, remarkably. He let out a sigh and hugged me. I noticed Hunk, Pidge, and Coran behind him. They looked worried. I looked at the lights in the room and recognized them. I saw the bed, and everything started coming back to my mind... well, everything from the last two days. Shiro finally stepped back, but he didn't let go.

"Are you alright? Do you remember what happened? Talk to me!" There was something in his way of speaking. It wasn't just anguish, he was upset. Why was he upset?

"Shiro… I-"

"We can't keep going through this!" His hands held me tighter. More than necessary.

"What are you talking about?" I didn't understand what he meant.

"Shiro! This is not the way." Pidge rebuked him.

He turned at her. And then he looked at me again. His robotic arm was still pressing my shoulder and it was starting to hurt. When he noticed, he relaxed again, and then released me. He got up and stepped back a few steps, and I leaned against the wall, just below the window.

"Shiro... forgive me. I just... I had a nightmare. Or so I think. There was..." I tried to control my breathing. "There were shadows, and when I woke up, I thought I was still dreaming... forgive me, I-"

"I know." He said. He rubbed his eyes. "It's not the first time that…" He didn't finish the sentence. "I thought I would be better prepared," he said more to Pidge than to me. As an excuse. I looked at him confused, I even bowed my head.

"What are you talking about?"

Hunk's cell phone rang. When he checked it, he held his breath. "Lance is here."

My heartbeat was hard. And I didn't know why.

"What? Asked Shiro."

"We have to put him on the bed!" Said Pidge.

"I'll do it!" Coran offered.

"No," I said, "I can do it."

"Keith, no!" Shiro told me. He tried to hold me by the arms, but I didn't let him.

"I said I can!"

My body still hurt, but I didn't care. I held on to the wall with my hands and pushed myself up. I didn't get it the first time. Nor the second time. I stopped to catch my breath, why was it so hard for me to stand up? I ignored the request of the others to help me and tried again. And finally, I started to rise. I folded my left leg and was able to push myself up. I almost got it, I just had to support myself with the other leg and I would already be standing. But when I moved it and laid it on the ground, intense pain ran through me. It tripped me and I fell to the ground.

I closed my eyes, trying to control the pain. I heard the others talking to me, they wanted to know if I was okay. And then they kept silent. It was so sudden that it alarmed me. I opened my eyes to look at them, but none looked at me. Everyone was looking in another direction. I turned to see myself and...

It was the door of the room. It was open, and right in the middle was someone standing. A young man with brown skin, brown hair and blue clothes. He had a backpack in his arms, it seemed heavy. He looked at me with the same face of surprise that I had, until his eyes filled with tears. He dropped the backpack at once and ran towards me with a speed that I could not process. When I realized, he had thrown himself to the ground and was already on me.

"Keith! Keith!" He shouted my name over and over again. He hugged me so hard, it almost hurt. But it wasn't true. He kept saying my name, even though he was crying. Why was he crying? Had I done something wrong? I would've wanted to ask him. That and more, I had several questions that I wanted to ask. But my body didn't respond again. This time it wasn't for the pain, it was for something else... it was then that I noticed that I was hugging him too. I don't know at what time, but I had held on to him, just like he did to me. The only thing that could get out of my mouth was his name. And I hesitated.

"...L-Lance...?"

"Keith!" He stepped back so he could look directly at me. The color of his eyes was the same as I saw when I was still unable to wake up. "Finally! Finally! Finally awake!" He kept crying, but he looked happy, I guess. He hugged me again, and I could only reply by hugging him too.

Something happened inside me. I felt...I felt like I had found something that was lost. It was satisfaction and a strange relief. I couldn't help but smile. And then I spoke without thinking. "Where were you? Where were you!?" I asked. I didn't feel upset. I wasn't claiming. I was happy. And when I realized I was crying. My body was doing what it wanted.

"I'm sorry!" It was the only thing he... the only thing _Lance_ said. "I'm sorry!"

He tried to control his crying, but it was in vain. He kept crying, and I kept hugging him. I don't know how long he spent on my shoulder, but I didn't care. At that time, in that short and strange moment, I felt safe. Happy, but also weird. It was something... familiar. Until he was the one who pushed me away. He wiped his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing on the floor?!" He asked me. "What the hell is he doing on the floor?!" He asked the others.

In a second, his voice became strong, direct and imposing. I think... mature. Shiro tried to justify himself, the others the same. But they talked so fast, and all at once, that I couldn't understand a word. And suddenly I was no longer on the floor. I was floating... no, of course not... someone was carrying me. Lance. He had taken me in his arms, which I did not realize that they had held me by the waist and legs. He lifted me with tremendous ease, which made me wonder how strong he was, or how light I was, was I ever heavy? And yet, he put me back in bed with great care and attention, as if I was going to break.

In other circumstances, and surely with someone else this would have bothered me a lot. Being treated with such attention was not something I was used to, I think. But not with him. And I do not know why. I couldn't stop looking at him. Even annoyed as he was, arguing with the others, he was the only one who had hardly changed anything. Well, I lie, his features had become more detailed, his chin was squarer, and his hair was slightly longer. But from then on, almost everything was the same. Except for two blue marks that glowed on his cheeks. They reminded me of... they reminded me of...

I closed my eyes and brought my hands to my head. I demanded that my brain remember it, I knew that I knew! Somewhere in my mind was the name I was looking for... Allura! I felt proud to remember.

Then something too strange happened. From one second to another, a creature similar to a wolf appeared just in front of me. But his fur, his eyes, even his size were abnormal. They didn't look like anything I had seen before. The surprise was such that I couldn't help screaming.

"AAAAHH! What is that!?" I tried to back away, but I had already reached the head of the bed. The wolf was huge. It was so big that his head was already on mine. I felt fear again. He brought his nose close to my head and I couldn't help being scared anymore. I covered my head with my arms and shouted, "He'll eat me alive!"

"Cosmo!" I heard Lance. "I told you not here!"

I opened an eye, and I could see Lance holding the creature. At first, I thought it was a wild animal and that Lance was fighting with him. But in reality, Lance carried it as if it were a dog.

He spoke. The others talked and argued. But I didn't understand any words. Every time I heard their voices less. I felt dizzy and...

...

I fell...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Lance!" I woke up suddenly. I sat on the bed, but the movement was so fast, I lost energy again and fell on the pillow. I opened my eyes and saw myself surrounded by people again. But I didn't get scared anymore. They were my friends: Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Coran and...

"Easy, Keith!" Shiro said, "Everything is fine."

I could only see one of them. "...Lance..."

"Hey there, mullet." He said with a huge smile. It looked like he was going to cry again, but he didn't.

"You are here... but-" I tried to get up, to sit down at least. But the strength of my arms again disappeared.

"Keith!" Said Lance. "It's okay, it's okay! Don't get tired. Everything is fine. Quiet... I'm here."

"But... But the wolf!" I said worriedly. Then I felt silly. Like a little boy waking up from a nightmare. "No... Forget it. It must have been a nightmare."

Lance laughed. "No, it wasn't. That's Wolf. It is... it's your pet, Keith. And his name is Cosmo. Well, that's how some of us decided to call him."

"What?" I looked at him skeptically. "Mine?" I yawned, "But what kind of wolf is that !?"

"Well... he's a Space Wolf," he said with a smile. "But let's not talk about him now! It's still soon for that. Better tell me, how do you feel?"

I yawned again, reluctantly. "I'm sleepy… again… I'm tired of sleeping… I don't want to sleep anymore…" My eyes closed again. "Damn it!"

"Keith, calm down! Everything is fine. It is normal for you to remain tired. Go ahead, sleep. It's too late."

Then I saw that he was beginning to move away. Without thinking, I stretched my arm and held his jacket tightly.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" I said with my eyes narrowed.

He smiled at me. "Always…"

And then I went back to sleep.

* * *

**I'm not dead, I'm not dead. This isn't forgotten either.**


	5. Gifts

**Voltron: Lost Memories**

**Chapter 5:**

"**Gifts"**

I had no dreams or nightmares that night. Not as far as I remember. I woke up calmly and felt more relaxed. I looked at the window, and I could see the brightness of the morning sun. And I also saw Hunk. He was leaning on a chair, sleeping and snoring very loudly. That made me smile. I'd never seen him sleep, or maybe I did, but I didn't remember it. Then I looked to my right and, as he promised, Lance was there. The chair he took was right next to me. He had laid his head on the bed and there he was asleep.

I kept seeing hair hair, oddly enough. I don't know why, but I liked it. Then I looked at his arms, and so I noticed that he was holding my hand. It seemed strange to me, so I just slowly removed it so as not to wake him up. I tried to get up a little to lay my back on the pillow, but when I rested my left hand I felt a stab again. The pain made me complain. And that noise, that little noise was enough for Lance to wake up.

"Keith?... Keith!?" He rose suddenly. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah... relax. It was just…" I looked to my left. In my hand I had a needle in my vein connected to a plastic tube, covered with white masking tape. I followed the plastic tube to the bag where the supposed medication fell. "Why do I have this again?" I asked kind of annoyed, and also worried.

Lance calmed down a little when he understood. "Oh! Don't worry, nothing happens. You woke up last night with a terrible headache. And the nurse came to give you a serum. That's all, does your head hurt?"

"No." I looked at that thing again. I didn't like it, nor did I trust a needle to insert liquid into my body. I wanted to take that off immediately.

"Good! Don't worry, it's almost over."

Hunk woke up at that moment.

"What time is it?"

"Oh, I don't know," said Lance. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Well." Hunk got up, stretched and scratched his head. I found it funny. "I'll go for a coffee, do you want one Lance?"

"I'd like a cappuccino."

"I want something!" I said immediately.

Hunk stared at me, and then looked at Lance. "Can I bring him something?"

I looked at Lance confused, then went back to Hunk. "Why are you asking him for permission?"

Lance laughed. "Keith, I don't think you can eat anything other than hospital food. But, Hunk can tell the nurses that you are thirsty, and that they bring you some water, do you like it?"

"Hmm... I guess."

"Good," Hunk said. "Don't worry, Keith, I promise you that when you return home I will prepare that special cappuccino as you like, what you say?"

"To my- to my house?" Despite not being sure what he was talking about, I liked the idea. "Deal."

When Hunk left the room I tried to remember something, anything. Specifically about him. I assumed that in the last three, or four years, he had done great things. I knew he liked cooking. Maybe he would have done something related to that or, I don't know, maybe he had found someone to share his interest for cooking. Or whatever. But as much as I tried, the only thing I remembered was him as the Paladin of the Yellow Lion and I only remembered him at the Castle.

I gave up, and returned to reality. So I noticed that Lance was looking at me weird. When I turned he didn't move. He was just looking at me smiling.

"Lance? You feel good?"

Suddenly he came back to himself, he just smiled at me more. "Yes! Yes, of course. The serum is over. I'll withdraw it."

"What? Shouldn't we call a nurse, better?" I said almost worried.

"Keith, calm down. I know how to do it."

"Lance, no."

"Keith…"

He was already on the other side. He did something, and had stopped the transfer of the serum. One of his hands took my wrist, the other held my fingers.

"Easy," he said, "it will only hurt a little."

He began to remove the tape that held the needle. That hurt me, but it was bearable. But when the needle moved in my vein I closed my fist and stifled a scream.

"Lance!" I said when I checked myself.

"Almost done."

"Lance, no!"

I clenched my fist tightly, and I couldn't help holding his hand.

"Ready?"

Without giving me time to answer, he quickly removed the needle. And of course, now it hurt a lot and I screamed, and what did he do? He just made fun of me!

"It's not funny!"

"Of course not," he kept laughing, "not at all. Have pressure with this cotton in your hand, so that it no longer bleeds."

I took the cotton. "It's wet."

"Do what I told you. I'll go to the bathroom."

"Fine," how annoying.

I did as he told me. Then he went to the smallest door in the room. I guess that was the bathroom ... I wasn't sure I had gone to the bathroom ... I shook my head and erased that from my mind.

I don't know why, but an impulse seized me. The memory of the previous day of me unable to stand up, made me feel the terrible need to get up and try again. I looked at the bathroom door, hoping Lance wouldn't notice. I removed the sheets with a single movement, and I couldn't help looking at the scars on my right leg. But that didn't stop me. I sat on the bed and let my legs hang. I held onto the edge of the bed and lowered my left leg. This time, I felt stronger.

"Okay, okay..." I said to calm down, "everything's fine."

I leaned on my foot and started to get out of bed. I carefully lowered my right leg until I touched the floor. My breathing sped up, but I had to do it. I rested my leg on the floor and everything was fine, just a twinge. I started leaning on the other foot, but it started to hurt, a lot. I couldn't give up. I didn't want to give up. But in the end my strength left me again and I hit the ground. My whole body ached, and that was not the worst.

"Keith! What happened!?" I heard Lance call from inside the bathroom. In less than five seconds he was out of the bathroom. He waved his hands to remove the water. "What happened?"! He got to his knees and lifted me. "Keith! What happened?"

"Nothing!" I said reluctantly.

"Keith!"

"I tried to walk! Okay!?"

"Oh, Keith."

Lance held me the same as last time and lifted me up. He laid me on the bed again, but this time I didn't like it. "Keith, you shouldn't do that. Not without help."

"Why can't I walk!?" I asked annoyed.

"You have been at rest for a long time. It will take time for your legs to regain their strength. And we must take more care of your leg by surgery. Until the doctor comes and tells us otherwise."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child!" I was upset. I looked down and crossed my arms. I couldn't believe that I couldn't do something as simple as walking, or looking in the mirror, or going to the bathroom on my own, not even remembering anything! "I don't need a babysitter!"

"I know, Keith!" Said Lance. I was still annoyed, but I looked at him strangely because he agreed with me. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Keith, listen. I need you to understand. Think that everything is fine, but to keep it fine you have to take care of yourself. I just want you to take care of yourself. Promise me that you will not try that again alone. Please."

I knew Lance was right. So I just nodded. I leaned on the pillow and looked at the window. It wasn't long, when he spoke to me again.

"Hey, cheer up. Look at this." When I turned around I saw that he brought his hand close to my face, and stopped. I looked at it, not knowing exactly what he intended. Then he withdrew it, and when I saw his face he was smiling. "I brought you something."

Lance bent, and my curiosity followed. Then he lifted the huge backpack he had yesterday and dropped it on the bed.

"What's in the backpack?"

"A present for you. Actually, eeeeverything inside here is for you." He ran the backpack with his hand.

"What?"

"Yeah! Come on, open it!"

Lance sat in the chair still smiling, how could he smile so much? I sat on the bed. I wanted to cross my legs, but a stab in my right leg stopped me. At least the left didn't hurt. The backpack was too heavy to take with one hand, so I had to use both. "Lance, what did you put in here?" I said when I had it close.

"Open it and we'll find out."

Something strange was happening. Even if my memory failed, that was not Lance. Not the one I remembered. The Lance I met was very different. More worried about himself, arrogant, also more playful... I think. But this Lance was different. He seemed to be more careful, and maybe sweet. And that scared me because, if he had changed like that, then what was I really like? I put that aside, and focused on the backpack. I opened it and found many packages wrapped in red, blue and purple papers. I looked at Lance, who was just smiling at me. I began to take out the packages, some larger than others, and stacked them around me on the bed, until the backpack was empty.

When I finally finished taking them all out I started by unwrapping the smallest. It turned out to be a red box that fit in the palm of my hand, I opened it and discovered a necklace. And not just a single one. It was a three-piece silver necklace: the first seemed to be two interwoven tree leaves, the second piece was an arch that also curled at the tips, and the third piece seemed to be a diamond flower, I don't know if it was real or not. It was very beautiful, but too much to be mine.

"What is this?" I said surprised and amazed.

"It's not obvious? It is a necklace."

"This is more than a necklace! Lance, this can't be for me." I held it by the chain and extended my arm to Lance, but he returned it to me.

"It is. And this is only the first one."

I held the necklace, and when I finally understood that it was for me, I was very excited. I returned it to the box and placed it to my right. I quickly took another package. Slightly larger than the previous one. This one was softer. I unwrapped it and discovered a pair of black fingerless gloves, with a red letter K.

"It can't be! For me?" I asked incredulously. Lance couldn't smile anymore.

"I already told you yes! I got you these, since I lost the others, haha." He scratched his head.

"The others what?" I asked as I put on my gloves.

"Uh... nothing. Go on, go on!"

Well, I did that. I continued with the larger packages. Lance had given me a red jacket, a pair of shorts and shirts too. Two pairs of dark and blue pants. Suddenly I developed what appeared to be a flashlight, but it had a hole instead of a spotlight. It had a strange button, and when I pressed it a purple light blade emerged from it

"It's a Lightsaber!" I shouted excitedly. I held the handle tightly and began to lunge and turn the gun. I loved it. Lance explained to me how he had achieved it, but honestly I was so fascinated with the weapon that I didn't hear it. I had to turn it off because Lance said it was not allowed to enter the hospital with weapons, and he was afraid they would discover us.

He also brought me a sweater, red sneakers, black boots and even a red stuffed lion.

"And what is this?" I asked holding the lion and looking at his black eyes.

"Haha! That is special. They are a special edition in honor of the Lions of Voltron. Yours is red because, well, because Red was your Lion at the beginning, remember that?"

"Sure," I looked at Lance. The reality was clear. "Lance... I love it!" And I hugged it. I must have looked very silly hugging a stuffed animal that way, but Lance didn't care.

There was a very large and thin square package, and I decided to open it. I found out that it was, "A drawing block?"

"Yeah! You love to draw! You are very talented, and not because I say so."

"Really? I can't believe him."

"Of course!" Lance stiffened, "don't you remember?"

"Not really," I opened the block and went through the blank pages, "but I'll give it some use. Thank you."

I know that Lance wasn't quite calm. But I didn't know why. There were still five packages to open. There was another box, this was the size of my hand. I took it ready to open it, but I stopped suddenly. Lance had sat on the bed without me noticing, he was very close to me and took my hair in his hands. He had that look again.

"We have to do something with your hair."

"Something like what?" What was he talking about?

"Are you kidding? It is too long! Look! It can already cover your shoulders. Maybe if we made a small cut…" He reached out his other hand, and I held it tightly.

"Don't even try." He looked surprised, but cleared his throat and smiled again.

"Okay! We won't cut anything. Luckily, I have the alternative."

He took something small and red from his pockets and picked up my hair. I only felt that he was holding it behind my head.

"And… it's ready! What you think?"

Lance pulled his cell phone from his pants. He moved his fingers and then turned the screen towards me. And for the first time I saw my face.

I dropped the package on the bed and held the phone. I saw my eyes, my chin, my lips, my nose and my hair. I saw my scar, which Shiro had told me about and touched my cheek. I wasn't scared, just surprised. I hadn't forgotten how I looked like, it's just that it wasn't exactly as I thought. Although in reality, who could assure me if I had changed or not?

"Keith, is everything all right?" Asked Lance.

"Yes," I said, still looking at me, "It's just- I didn't remember me." I smiled.

"...Keith, I-"

The door opened, and Hunk entered with two glasses in his hand. "Hey Lance. The doctor wants to talk to you."

"Oh, yeah! I'm going."

Lance got up, snatched his phone and walked to the door. He stopped before leaving and looked at me as before. He winked at me and closed the door when he left.

"Well, well!" Said Hunk. He went to sit in the same chair where he slept. "What is all this?"

"Lance said all this is for me. But I don't know why he did so much."

Hunk laughed. "You'd be surprised at what he would do for you." He took a sip of his drink.

That was strange. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what? Just forget it. Keep up with what you are doing."

"Hunk, please!"

He took another sip of his drink. It would've been useless to keep begging Hunk for answers. I know he wouldn't have given me any. So instead I decided to finish opening the presents. The box I had taken before turned out to contain a cell phone inside. Hunk was surprised, because he said it was one of the most modern cell phones, and therefore the most expensive.

"Hunk, um..."

"Yes?"

"Could you, uh... could you..." I was embarrassed to ask. I just gave him the phone.

"Do you want me to set it up for you?"

"Yes please."

"Sure!"

Hunk took it, and I continued with the gifts. I found a red scarf. It was long, it was soft, and it was comfortable. Perfect. I also came across a case of color pencils, I guess for the block. And in a box I came across a dog collar. It was special, because the necklace shone in different colors according to how you moved it. It was great, although I wasn't sure I had a dog.

There was only one gift left. It also fit in my hand, it was rectangular and thin. I thought it would be a notebook or similar. But when I opened it, I found a printed and framed photograph. It was Lance and me. His right arm raised the camera and his left arm was on my shoulders. His smile was huge. I was looking at him and smiling too. We both wore the armor of Voltron, but the background behind us was green. Like a field or something.

"Hunk, I don't understand."

"Excuse me?" He said looking at me.

"What's all this? Why did Lance do all this for me? Don't misunderstand, I... I feel flattered and, and I like all this. But I don't understand why he would do it. "I looked at the picture, and showed it to Hunk. "What does this mean?"

"Well, uh... Keith, it's not me who should give you explanations..."

"Try at least! Please…"

Hunk took a deep breath. "Okay. But don't tell Lance I opened my mouth." He waited a few seconds. "Keith, you and Lance... I don't know what exactly you remember about him, but, you two became very close, so to speak. You became inseparable and... And Lance appreciate it very much. He would do anything for you. And the accident that happened scared him too much. You have no idea how bad he was."

"And why did it affect him so much? I mean-"

"I know what you mean," Hunk sighed. "Keith, you saved his life. I don't know how, or what you had to do, but you did it, and thanks to you he's alive. But because of that you almost died, and... I have no doubt that Lance blames himself for that.

I was stunned. There was still a lot I didn't understand, and there was a lot I wanted to ask, but I couldn't have done at that moment. I had saved his life, even though it cost mine. Although I didn't imagine it, I believed Hunk. If Lance and I became as close as he said, then I wouldn't have doubted it. As with Shiro, or any of the others. But then, had all this been nothing but kindness? Would Lance be trying to be in debt to me? That thought made me feel sad. For him, and for me. And suddenly he slammed the door open.

"Keith!" He shouted. "We're going home!" Tomorrow!

I could only say one word. "What?"

...


	6. A Tale at Hospital

**Voltron: Lost Memories**

**Chapter 6:**

"**A Tale at Hospital"**

"Can you believe it!?" Said Lance with excitement.

He hurried up to the bed and sat down with a leg bent over the clothes he had just given me. He was already close and yet he leaned toward me. His hands took my forearms and slid to my wrists. My skin was cold, but his was warm.

"We can finally go back to the house! After so long!"

"Are you sure, Lance?" Hunk even stood up, he also looked happy. "But, just like that?"

"Yes!" He said laughing. "Well, not just like that, there are still things I have to check first with the doctor and the hospital. But…" He closed his eyes and sighed, "...but that's all."

When Lance opened his eyes again I could see a fatigue I hadn't noticed before, an exhaustion hidden in his eyes. I wondered why, did he do something exhausting the rest of the day? Maybe he wouldn't have slept well? Or maybe... Maybe it'd be me. As soon as I thought that, Lance looked at me and that tiredness disappeared. Once again he smiled at me, and I almost thought he was going to cry.

"Keith! We're going home!" His hands held tighter. "You're not happy?"

"W-well… I, heh…"

"You... you don't remember, do you?"

"I didn't even know I was living in a house," I laughed. Until now I hadn't thought before where I lived. "How is it?"

"Oh, yeah! Sure, um, let me see-"

"Just, can you-" I cleared my throat, "could you let go now?"

I looked down to see my hands, although I actually saw his.

He looked at me confused, and then looked down. "Oh, sorry," he released me. He cleared his throat. "Well... Let me see." Lance bit her lower lip. "How do I explain?"

I didn't know what he was talking about, so I didn't know what to expect from his answer. I looked at Hunk but he only raised his eyebrows and smiled at me.

"I just want to know what it looks like, you know. You don't have to tell me more."

"I know! I know, it's just, heheh. Okay, listen. Keith," he talked slowly and moved his hands as he spoke. "The first thing you should know is that you don't live alone. You... and me... um... we live together."

"So, is it like in the Castle or something?"

"No, no. It is a real house. But, you don't live alone. We both live there... you and me... we live together."

"Oh, great."

"Wait, excuse me?" He asked.

"I said it's great, what's wrong about it? I mean, I know what it is to share a bedroom. Something I do remember is the time we all lived together in Allura's Castle."

"No, no, Keith. I don't think you're getting it…"

"Lance, I understand. You and I share a house, that's all! What's the problem with that?"

Lance looked mortified yet, but nodded and regained his smile.

"None."

"Good! Can you now tell me what my house is like?"

Lance turned to see Hunk and they both shrugged. They didn't say a word, but I know they had just talked. Then Lance looked at me again.

"Well... it's a big house ...almost big," he winked. "It's placed on top of a hill, away from annoying neighbors, heh. The road to reach it is surrounded by trees, and beyond, a few meters away, there is a lake. Or I think it's a lagoon, I always forget it. Sometimes we like to go there to rest or swim. "Suddenly he stopped looking at me, as if he was in the place he was talking about. "At summer, when it rains, everything turns an exceptional green. The water level rises and with it fish appear. We don't catch them, of course. We like to go feed them. At winter the cold is intense, even with the little snow, but nothing that hot chocolate couldn't fix. And in spring there are many flowers, and all of different shapes and colors. I brought some of them from other worlds hoping that they flourished here. Most did. Wow, bioluminescent ones are beautiful. I want you to see them. They just wanted to bloom on the shore, and the night show is... beautiful..."

I was fascinated with everything he was telling me. Although I didn't know the place, nor the plants that he was talking about, I imagined it the best I could. I really wanted to go see all that with my own eyes. Suddenly he came back to himself, and looked back at me. He noticed his behavior and even blushed.

"I think I got off the subject."

"No, no! Please continue."

He smiled again. He kept doing it. "Well. The house, right?" He cleared his throat. "It's a two-floor house, but the rooms are upstairs. To enter the house you have to climb stairs. Now for your leg is a problem, but we will manage. There is a balcony, which extends from the entrance and surrounds to the back door. Upon entering, you have the living room to your right, and the dining room to your left. A bar divides it from the kitchen. On the outside, at the bottom next to the stairs there is a garage. There we can enter to another living room, where we have a piano, a pool game and other things. We can enter that room from above, but there are also stairs. Now the stairs don't seem to have been such a good idea. Finally, we also have a garden. Sometimes we have family gatherings there, or important celebrations. Sometimes you and-" He paused for a moment. "Sometimes we play volleyball there, or we train." He looked at me in that strange way again. "I want you to see it."

"And so do I!" I exclaimed. "Lance, it sounds great."

Suddenly his cell phone rang. When he looked at it, he was surprised. "_Oliver_, excuse me for a second! It is important. Hunk, take a look at him, please." He got up and headed for the door. Just when he left, I heard him answer the call. "_Holy Ollie_, heheh..."

'Oliver', who could he be?

...

Despite how bad my memory was, I couldn't forget that name. A while later, Lance came back in and said there was something he needed to do. He didn't tell me what it was, but he would have to go. I assumed that it had to do with this Oliver guy, and I would have wanted to ask Hunk about it but I felt that maybe I'd be meddling too much in foreign affairs. So I better choose to ignore it.

"I'm leaving," he said, "but Hunk is going to stay here with you. If you need anything, just-"

"Lance, I'm not a baby. We'll be fine." I told him.

"Uh, of course. I get it. Hunk, you're in charge." He pointed a finger at him. "Call me immediately if something happens."

He was heading for the door, but halfway he stopped. He turned and looked at me, then came back and gave me a warm hug. I didn't expect it, but I hugged him back even then. I heard him mutter something, but before I could ask him what he said he left. I remembered what Hunk told me, that supposedly I had risked my life to save his, and the thought only made me sad.

The feeling went away when Hunk handed me my new phone. "All yours!" I took the device in my hands and looked at it for a long time. "Keith?"

"Hunk, could you teach me how to use it?"

Hunk gave me a smile. "It's a pleasure."

Hunk sat in a chair next to me and taught me how to use it from zero. He told me about applications, contacts, calls and messages. He showed me the camera, he showed me the Internet, and much more. Hunk taught me calmly, making sure I understood everything he told me, and I thanked that, because I really didn't know how to use it at all. We even practice a phone call.

Soon a nurse arrived with my breakfast. It wasn't the big deal, in fact I have no idea what it was, but at least they had brought me my glass of water. When the nurse left, Hunk complained again about the food, and suddenly I saw that he lifted a backpack from him, and from it he took out a sandwich.

"Hunk! That's illegal." I said laughing.

"Only if someone catches us. I prepared it especially for you."

And seriously it was delicious. Although we were afraid that suddenly someone else would come in and discover us. After eating I felt sleepy, I lay down again and asked Hunk to tell me something about him. He told me that he managed to create a 'Universal Food Service'. A kind of space franchise, which brought together cooks of different species, but all following his rules and recipes. It was very interesting, but my eyes closed until I finally went back to sleep...

...

...

_I opened the eyes and I was standing in the middle of an infinite corridor lit only by purple lights at the sides. The entire surface was metallic, and I kept hearing the echo of some alarm signal. I tried to walk but my legs did not respond. I could only turn but there was nothing and no one else. Then I heard the echo of a voice. And then another, and another. Many voices came from the other side of the tunnel, but I couldn't see anyone. Until I managed to recognize a voice. It was Lance, and he shouted my name. Then I heard someone running towards me. I wanted to focus my eyes and see him, but I didn't get it. Suddenly I heard Lance, "Behind you!" I finally turned around and felt a shot in my left shoulder._

...

I woke up overwhelmed, covered in sweat and breathing fast. My shoulder hurt, and I couldn't help looking at it. I uncovered my shoulder, but my vision was blurred.

"Keith, look at me!" I turned to see Hunk, and next to him I suddenly recognized Pidge.

"Keith, are you alright?" She asked me.

"Yes," I said, moistening my mouth. "A nightmare..." I turned to see her. "Were you here before?" Because, I don't... I don't remember you here, I-"

"It's okay. I arrived about half an hour ago."

"Oh... And what about Lance?"

"He'll be back as soon as he can," said Hunk. "And me too," he got up and stretched. "I'd love to stay here, but duty calls. But don't worry, you are in good hands."

"Of course he is," Pidge said. "Besides, Coran is also on his way. And Shiro and Curtis are coming at six."

'_Shiro and who?_' I thought about asking, but this time I didn't wanted to remember anyone.

"Alright. Then see you at night," said Hunk. He hugged me and then Pidge. "Your stuff is in the backpack on the couch. Bye."

"Bye, Hunk. Well, Keith? How do you feel today?" She asked me when he left, but I didn't answer.

I looked at my shoulder again, the pain I felt had been so real I was sure I would find the wound. My eyesight had improved and I thought I saw a stain, but I didn't know if it was real.

"Keith?"

"What?!" I asked alarmed. "Nothing, I-I just, u-um... what did you say?"

"Is there a problem?"

I sighed. "I had a nightmare. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. Do you want to talk about it?"

"N-no… it's not important."

"Yes it is Keith. Go ahead, you can trust me."

After a moment I agreed. "I don't really remember much. Just a long hallway. I don't know where, nor what I was doing there. I heard many voices, but... I didn't recognize anyone. Then I thought someone was shooting at me and-" I looked at my shoulder. "I'm sorry, it felt so-"

"Real?" She said. I turned to see her, and saw her intrigued. "Anything else?"

I thought about the other dreams I had: the spacecraft, the fire and the voices. And I also remembered that I saw Lance next to me before waking up, but it didn't seem right to talk about it. "There's not much else to say, why?"

Pidge hesitated, but replied, "It's curious that you dreamed it, actually, I risk believing it's a memory."

"Really?" I wanted to get up, but my arms couldn't hold me.

"Nope, no. We are not going to talk about the accident."

"Pidge, please! What should I do to know?"

"Keith, it's not because of you. If it were for me I'd talk to you, seriously, but…

"...Don't tell me," I said annoyed. "Lance?"

She nodded. "Forgive me, but I'm not going to talk about you."

I thought about it. In the first place, it was starting to annoy me the fact that Lance seemed to have some authority over me. Neither Hunk nor Pidge wanted to talk about what happened because Lance didn't let them. And I'm sure Shiro hadn't wanted to tell me more for the same reason. Then I thought about changing the point of view.

"Okay, I'm not going to ask about the accident. Ju-just two questions, can I?"

"Mmm, go ahead."

"Okay..." I took a breath, and courage too. "First question, why is Lance important?"

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"Please. Pidge, you just said it, the problem is with Lance. He doesn't want you to talk. And the same with Hunk, he didn't want to tell me anything because he promised it to him. Shiro and the others also promised, right?"

She sighed. "Yes, Keith."

"So? Why? I don't understand. I-" I felt embarrassed and I didn't want to look at her. "Before waking up I had dreams… or something like that. I knew that Lance was there and, and I felt happy because he was there... And when I finally woke up I felt the need to see him. I wanted him to be with me... why? Why does he have such authority over me?"

"Keith, it's not that..." She measured a few seconds. I'm sure Pidge would've preferred not to talk about it, but she finally agreed. "You win. I'm going to tell you what I know, but only what I know, okay?" I nodded.

"Okay. I was in a station orbiting the Earth, when I received the call from Hunk. He sounded scared, he told me '_I don't know what happened, but Keith and Lance are badly injured. Keith needs a surgery_." Immediately after, Matt and I met and returned to the planet. Shiro, Curtis and Hunk were already here. The news flew like wind, and all our families soon arrived, or those who could come. '_What happened?_' Asked some. '_How bad is it?_' Others asked. '_Are they going to survive? Where were they? What do they have?' _And I could keep telling, is everything okay by now?"

I was anxious, my head threatened to hurt again and I clenched my teeth. But I just wet my lips and nodded. "Go on."

"Good. Lance was the first to wake up. Despite of his broken bones, a head injury, and some second degree burns, he was almost fine. He was shocked and it was hard to talk to him at first, and when he finally recovered he refused to speak until he heard about you. And... When he finally saw you, and knew the damage you had, he... He was devastated. Hunk and I had to take care of him, because he got really bad," she sighed, "it wasn't easy, Keith. For none of us, but I guess you two got the worst part. Who suffered the most, I don't know how to say it. You don't remember that, and much more, but Lance does, and he doesn't forgive him."

"But it wasn't his fault, was it?"

Pidge shrugged. "I don't know. Lance never wanted to talk about it with me. Neither Shiro nor almost anyone. I think the only one who knows is Hunk, the doctor who treated him, and himself. In my opinion, I think it was an accident, on a mission of you two. I only know that both are alive in miracle, and it was thanks to you. He said you saved his life."

She stopped. I think I understood Lance's attitude a little more, and the concern with him. Everything I wanted to know had to do with him. It affected him directly, because it is something he had lived too. Until now, I believed that the accident had been for me. When Hunk said that I had saved his life, I thought that maybe circumstances had led me to approach him, that what happened would have been my fault, and that maybe he knew it, nothing more. But now everything seemed to be that we were both together when it happened. Lance knows exactly what happened, and still torments him.

"Do you still have another question?" Said Pidge.

"Yes!" I said without thinking. Curiosity had already stung me. "Forget Lance. I got it, I think so. Do you remember when I woke up two days ago? Maybe? Last time, when Lance arrived... and the matter with the giant wolf."

"Yes, I remember."

"Okay... Shiro said something that day, he said- he said he wasn't ready, or something."

"He said he hoped to be better prepared."

"Yes! What did he mean?"

"Okay. Keith, you and Lance arrived at the hospital two months ago. Both arrived in a critical state, you were treated, and both remained under observation. Lance woke up just two days later, and his recovery was easier. You woke up three days after the accident, but... you had no memory of anything, or anyone. You didn't know who you were, where you were and why, or who the others were. Shiro and Krolia, your mother, tried to help you that first time, they tried to make you remember, but you rejected them. Besides, you were badly hurt. You got really bad and... Well, you had a kind of collapse and you were unconscious."

"Shiro said he didn't want to saturate my head with so much information, did he mean that?"

"Yeah, something like that. But it was not the only time. Five days later you woke up again, and it was just as bad. You still didn't know who you were, but you became paranoid and believed that we had hurt you and held you here. It was nothing nice and in the end you had another collapse and fainted again. Ten days after that, that is, eighteen days after the accident you woke up for the third time. You felt extremely tired and disoriented, but now you remembered your name, at least. You were scared, but you seemed stable and more willing to listen, then Lan- We, I mean, decided to tell you everything. About your life, about Voltron, us, and finally, Lance decided to tell you about the accident. And I think you got even worse, you were shocked by- by everything, and once again you collapsed. And you didn't wake up again in more than a month. You woke up for the last time a few days ago."

Pidge stopped. I felt a pressure in my chest, and I took deep breaths. My head was already hurting, and I assumed that was what Pidge meant. Everything I had just known made me feel sick, dizzy and shaky. I couldn't focus on Pidge, but I didn't want to give in to fainting this time. I tried to control myself.

"Keith? You feel bad, right? Agh! I knew it, I'll go for the nurse!"

"No! Don't go!"

Pidge got up and walked away. I tried to stop her, but the effort only increased the pain in my head, and now my leg also hurt.

"Please... please stay with me..." it was harder for me to breathe. I knew I would soon get unconscious again, but I was struggling. Pidge returned to the chair and took my hand. I looked at her and smiled, although the headache had intensified. "Thank you..."

"Keith, please forgive me, it wasn't my intention."

"Don't worry... it's not your fault... Thank you... for telling me..."

"Ugh, Lance is going to kill me."

"Heh... why so much concern?"

"Oh, no! You're not going to get information from me anymore."

That made me laugh, and that made my head hurt even more. I lay down and closed my eyes.

"All right… I know… enough…"

...

...


	7. Last Day

**Voltron: Lost Memories**

**Chapter 7:**

"**Last Day"**

_...I was walking down a long hall. I knew that I was going somewhere, but I couldn't tell where or why. "Where am I going?" I asked myself. I looked around; that place was familiar to me. Suddenly I stopped in front of a door. I knew this was someone's room. I got in believing it was a bedroom, instead I ended up in a flowers field in broad daylight, was that even real? My eyes thought so, but something inside me knew otherwise. And there she was, on her knees in the middle of that fictional field, her long white hair was loose, she had a blue dress, and was holding a flower in her hands. She turned and smiled at me._

_"Keith! I'm glad you finally arrived."_

_"Alura!" I couldn't express how relieved and happy I felt when I saw her. I approached immediately, and she asked me to sit down. "Allura!" I said again._

_"What's wrong, Keith?" She said with a laugh._

_"You don't know how much I missed you!"_

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Of course! I feel like I haven't seen you in... in a long time."_

_"Well, here I am." She brought the flower to her nose and smelled it. "It's kind of silly, don't you think? I know this place isn't real. These flowers are not really here, but I still feel able to catch their smell, the texture of the petals," she smelled the flower again, "It's like getting back home."_

_"Back home." Despite the fact that I had also left my home planet, I didn't miss the Earth the way Allura missed Altea._

_"Keith, if you could go home, right now, and leave everything behind, would you?"_

_It was as if she read my mind. "I wouldn't," I said after thinking a bit. "Maybe I would've done it before, but not now. Not knowing that I still have a mission to fulfill. I couldn't live in peace knowing that I could have saved hundreds of lives, and instead, I only saved mine. Also, I have no reason to return to Earth. There is nothing, nor anyone to wait for me there."_

_"Hmm... Maybe before, but now there is."_

"_Excuse me?"_

_"Please," she looked at me. "Keith, open your eyes..." Her voice echoed, "Keith, open your eyes."_

"… _What?"_

_"Keith... wake up ..."_

_..._

I suddenly opened my eyes. "Allura..." I felt disoriented and somewhat dizzy, but Lance was there. Just him. He stroked my forehead and brushed the hair off my face.

"Good morning, _Sleeping Beauty_," he said. "You took kind of a big nap, right?"

"…What time is it?" I was still trying to control myself.

Lance sighed. "Well, it's morning already. You slept the rest of yesterday, you're not hungry? I wanted to wake you up to eat something, but finally we didn't want to bother you. Do you already feel better?"

"Yeah... I think so. A bit better."

"That's good," he smiled at me. He kept stroking me. "Are you ready to go?"

"G-go? Where?"

"Home, of course. Today we leave the hospital."

"Oh, right," I said without much enthusiasm, and he hesitated before speaking.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no. I'm... I'm just still tired. I don't know why though..." I tried to talk about something else. "I... I saw Allura. In my dreams."

"You did? And, how was it?"

"I was just going to see her, I think she was at the Castle. I was just going to see her…" I sighed. "I'm sorry." I rubbed my eyes. "It's just that this bothers me."

"What? She? You miss her, don't you?"

I looked away. "No. I mean, yes! But... it's not that. It's my memory. How am I supposed to remember my life, if I can't bear it? Every new thing I learn... drains me." I wasn't upset, just frustrated. I was unhappy, and I felt helpless. Lance didn't say anything for a long time, nor did I. We were just silent, until he put his hand on mine.

"I'm so sorry, Keith. I… I'm so sorry you have to go through this." He held me tightly, and I turned to see him. Although he smiled at me, he looked sad, "but I promise we'll get through this. Together."

"Sure," I ended up smiling too. "You and the others."

"Heh, yeah. Me and the others..." He seemed suddenly restless. "Hey, uh, Keith. I, uh... there is something you have to know."

"Go ahead."

"Okay... The thing is-"

Then the door opened. A young man, blond with blue eyes, long hair held in by a ponytail and pointed ears entered. He wore a doctor's coat, so I guess he was another doctor.

"Is it a bad time?" He asked.

"Chris!" Lance got up, rubbed his eyes and greeted him with a hug. "Of course not."

"Perfect. Hello, Keith! Do you remember me?" I shook my head. "Okay, I'll introduce myself again. My name is Chris, I'm a friend of you and Lance, and I'll be your personal doctor by the way. Sounds good, right? How do you feel?"

"I think I feel good."

"Very good. You have slept a lot these days."

"Hmm, I know. I'm sorry."

"No, no! Rest is what you need to do."

"Actually I'd like to stop doing it."

"I can tell. I know you are a man of action, but this time you should rest as much as possible." He had a log table in his hands. From his pockets he took a pen and started writing, "How about your leg?"

"Ouff, I can barely move it."

"Are you sure? Have you tried flexing it?"

"Yes. But I haven't managed to walk."

"Well, you're not ready to walk yet! You tried, right?" He looked at Lance.

"Yes," he replied, "he tried."

"Very well," he kept writing, and when he finished he put the board and pen aside. "Keith, I'll get to the point. I am here because today you return to your house. But to let you go, I need you to understand a few things, okay?" I nodded. "Very well. First, I'll have to ask you to please use a wheelchair."

"What?! No!"

"Keith, please-" Lance said.

"You shut your mouth! I will not use a wheelchair! No crutches either!

"Keith," Chris said calmly. "Please understand, there is no choice. Your leg needs to heal.

"It already did!" I said without thinking.

Chris seemed to have fun. "Oh, really? Then you're able to walk."

"No! I-"

"Listen, I know this situation makes you uncomfortable. Trust me, I don't like the idea either, but you need it. Unless you can get up and stand up. Can you do that?"

This sucked. I wanted to accept the challenge. I wanted to show him that I could support me without help. I really wanted to do it, but I knew I wouldn't make it. It would be the same as last time. I gave up.

"No, I can't."

"Mhm, then, I'll help you."

"What? How?"

Chris picked up a backpack, which I don't know where he got it from, but from there he took a box with bright blue symbols.

"Listen, ignore everything about an accident, okay? It's been many weeks since that. Your wounds have healed, your discomforts are gone. Everyone except this one, can you please uncover yourself?"

I felt a little uncomfortable, but I pulled back the sheets and removed the clothes that covered my legs.

"That's it. Look, do you see this? This is no longer an open wound, nor are there any bandages. On the outside, your leg has healed."

"So-"

"I know, I'm just getting there. Think of it like this: your conscience can see that you are better, but your subconscious knows that there is a damage there, what it is, or how it is, only he knows it," with his thumb he pressed a circle from the box and it opened. "Then, we'll help your subconscious to understand that you can heal. These plaques are going to emit waves all over your limb, so we are going to stimulate your muscles on the outside, and inside we are going to encourage it to get better, is everything clear?"

"Kind of. Except for the last part."

"I thought so. With your permission," he said to me, "with your permission," he said to Lance, "I'm going to put you on the plaques. You shouldn't feel any discomfort. Maybe occasional tingling, but that's all."

The plaques looked like pieces of black cloth. He placed softly the first plaque on my foot. The second one was larger, and he placed it on my lower leg, and the third plaque was placed on my thigh, just above the knee. They were comfortable, actually, they felt just like a warm garment.

"The purpose of these plaques is to work the discomfort of your body at the same time as in your mind. Let's say that these plaques are going to tell your muscles to get back to work, and they are going to link to your mind so that your mind tells them the same, is it clearer now?"

"I think so."

"All right. Now, there's something difficult to you. Lance, come closer, I'm going to explain it to you."

Chris said that twice a day I'd have to do leg exercises to make the plaques work faster. He said it would hurt, but it was normal, and if everything went well the pain would decrease until it disappeared. Also, he said that the effort would probably weaken me, more than usual.

Chris stood up, his left hand supported my thigh, and his right took my foot. What he did was lift and push to flex my leg and then release. Flex and then release. Although he did it slowly, as soon as he started, pain washed over me.

"Dammit!" I shouted and he stopped.

"Please, Keith. Stay calm, breathe... let go... In… Out. Try to control yourself. There I go again."

We were like this for several minutes. As he worked, he explained to Lance exactly what he was doing.

"Why do you explain to him!?" I asked, fighting the pain.

"Someone should help you with the exercise, and I can't be with you all the time. Not my zone." He winked at Lance. Then he approached me.

"Don't you worry, you're in good hands." He said.

"Oh, Quiznak! Aaah!" I shouted again.

By the time he finished I felt just as tired as when I woke up. I was sweaty and very thirsty. However, my arms finally held me as I got up to sit on the bed.

"Well done, Keith. You did it! I know this hurts, but it's necessary." Chris said. "I'll tell you what. If in three days you get better, I will remove your wheelchair. But for now, you have to use it."

"Okay," I said, "whatever you want. But, where do I-"

"You don't have to worry!" Lance said. "We already have it."

"Uh... okay," I said.

"Okay," said Chris, "that's all for now. I leave you so you can change your clothes. I'll see you at the entrance."

"Wait! I will stretch out my arm, so that he won't walk away. The blurred vision didn't let me focus on him at first, and I had to blink more than once to recognize him. "What about my memory?"

"Well, I was planning to discuss that until the next session…"

"No!" I stopped, I didn't want to yell at him. "Please, I want to know now." I looked up. "Am I going to stay like this forever?"

"No, no, no." Chris came back and sat next to me. "Okay, listen. Do you remember what I said about your leg? That from the outside it has already healed, but you still have to believe that it already has. In this case, the same thing happens to your mind."

"...I don't understand," I said. My breathing was shaky.

"On the outside, your mind has healed. You being awake now is proof of this. You are recovering quickly and that is good, however, there is a damage here and here," he pointed mind and… my heart? "Something happened the day of your accident, it was too big you got shock, so much, that your mind blocked it, and unfortunately in the process it was erased more than it should. You already know that you had come out of the coma previously. When that happened we tried to unlock that moment, and in doing so there were only unwanted results. So, like your leg, you have to give your mind time to rest. Let it recover on its own. Little by little, the memories will come back to your mind, you'll see. You just have to return to your life just as you left it. Go back to spending time with your family and friends. You don't have permanent damage. I promise you that."

As hard as I tried, I couldn't hold back my tears. I covered my face with my hands and… I let it out. I dropped onto the bed, completely ignoring those next to me and started crying. Why? I couldn't tell why. Or maybe I knew, but my mind wouldn't let me know. At that moment I just wanted to cry. Although it was not a good idea, because then I felt my head hurt. And that's when I realized that I was not alone in bed. Someone was hugging me. I was holding on tight to him, was it Chris? No, it wasn't him. It was... Lance. It was Lance again. Why? Why Lance? Why didn't he leave me alone? Why didn't he leave me alone? And more strange, why did I want him to stay with me?

When I stopped crying he looked at me. "Are you okay?"

I rubbed my eyes and nodded. "Yeah... better ... I just need to breathe."

"Sure." Lance pulled away and I took several deep breaths.

"Keith," said Chris, was standing, "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to feel bad."

"It's okay. It was me who asked."

He laughed. "I guess so... Well. I'm, uh, don't bother you anymore. I will see you at the entrance."

Chris took his things and left the room. I stared at the ceiling, just resting. And suddenly Lance handed me a bottle of water.

"You want?"

I immediately got up and took it. I took several sips "Ah! It feels so good. Thank you."

"No problem."

Lance lifted the same backpack he had brought me, and pulled out clean clothes for me. A red t-shirt and black sweatpants, as well as a pair of white socks and red slippers.

"Shall I help you change your clothes?" He asked with a smile.

I could've told him not in many different ways, it was going to be embarrassing, but I had no choice. "Only this time," I said.

"No more talking, do you want to change your underwear?"

"Wha-what?! Lance! Just give me the stupid shirt!"


	8. Welcome Party

**Voltron: Lost Memories**

**Chapter 8:**

"**Welcome Party"**

I had to cover my eyes when Lance opened the door. After being so long inside the hospital, daylight seemed to be too much.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'll turn you around." Lance grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and started to move backwards.

"No, it's okay. Really. I want to feel the Sun."

Lance took me out of the hospital. The warmth I felt on my skin was comforting. I closed my eyes to enjoy it. Even with the clothes on, my whole body was finally getting warm. Especially my leg, which rested being stretched. When I heard Lance talking to Chris again, I opened my eyes. I could already see better and I looked at my surroundings. The hospital was on a small hill, and down below were houses in the middle of the forest. We were also high enough to see more hills in the distance. I heard the singing of birds and the leaves of the trees with the wind blowing. It was so beautiful.

Chris approached from the right. "Everything all right? Do you have any other questions?"

"No. I'm fine for now, thanks."

"Alright. Take good care of yourself, Keith. See you in a few days."

After that he returned to the hospital. Lance leaned out from my left.

"Everything okay?"

I smiled at him. "Sure."

"Okay, ready to go home?"

"…I think so."

"Oh! I almost forgot." Lance took a small red box from the backpack, the same one with the necklace. He took it out and put it on my neck. "Now you do."

He took me a couple of steps to a dark green van. Awful color. He opened the passenger door and helped me up. I sat down so that my leg was still stretched on the seat, Chris suggested that in these three days that I had the plaques on I didn't let the leg hang to the ground. I know he said a few other things, but he said it to Lance. That still seemed strange to me, the fact that he knew more about me than I did. But anyway. It was that way.

Lance folded the wheelchair and placed it in the trunk. Once ready, he sat down in the pilot's seat, took a deep breath and looked at me. "Here we go." Then he turned it on.

...

We had barely just left, and my heart was beating fast. When I changed my clothes and was leaving the room, I asked Lance about the others, because it seemed strange to me that only he was with me. I also asked about Shiro, I wanted to see him again and I knew he had come to see me yesterday.

"Don't worry! Everyone is at home waiting for us. You see, since you were leaving the hospital today we decided to celebrate."

"Celebrate?"

"Yes! A welcome party. They are already waiting for us, in fact. Coran, Pidge, Shiro, and Hunk. Everyone, you're not excited?"

That's not the word that I would use. I was actually worried. A party? How big would it be? Wouldn't that just mean one meal all together? And how should I act? Did I look good? What's more, shouldn't I get to rest instead of celebrate?

"Are you nervous?" Lance asked, as if reading my thoughts.

"I'm not!" yelled. "S-sorry. Yes! Yes. A bit."

"Well, you don't have to. It's your home, after all. Stay calm, only our family will be there." I was going to ask about it, but he didn't give me a chance. "How's your leg going?"

"Well, there is almost no pain."

"And the plaques? Do they bother you?"

"Not at all."

"That's good. You can take off your slippers if you want."

"No. They are fine… they are very comfortable, actually." «And very cute» I thought.

"I know. That's why I bought them for you."

"You…"

Yeah. But it was long ago, heh. They look like new, right?"

"…Yes."

"Hey," he said softly, "what's wrong? You feel bad? Do you want me to stop?"

"Noo! Gosh, Lance. Stop worrying so much. I just…" I didn't know what to say. "I'm just distracted."

"Uh, I… okay."

I leaned against the window and looked outside. There were only trees and more trees, we had already passed the last house long ago. For a moment I forgot where we were going. Actually, I didn't know where we were going. Lance had told me about the house, but only he knew it. This was the first time I would see my supposed new home.

"Will you take me to the lake?" I asked almost without thinking.

"Huh?"

"To the one you told me about, will you take me there?"

He smiled. "I will. But not today."

"Oh, why not?!"

"Keith, you just got out of the hospital!"

"But I want to go to the lake!"

"Keith, Keith, Keith," he said, shaking his head, "irresponsible boy. He wants to go to the lake and leave standing everyone at home." He stopped for a moment. "Also, it's not recommended that you go swimming yet, especially using the plaques."

"Oh, come on. I just want to see."

"We'll go later. I promise you."

"Hmm, okay."

"Don't be sad. You'll see, it will be sooner than you think. Okay, get ready, we're almost there."

...

Just as he told me, the road led us to the top of the hill. The house seemed huge, and the front door was up a long flight of stairs. Right next to it was the garage door already open, Lance got in easily. In fact, he parked right next to what seemed to be a… ship? Maybe, I don't know, I didn't pay attention to that. Sunlight hardly entered the garage and I felt cold. Lance got out of the van and turned on a low light enough to see inside. Just as he helped me get on earlier, he helped me get out. I could see shelves with tools, cans of all shapes and colors, and in the other corner lots of other things. Then the gate closed.

"Uh, Lance?"

"Yes?" He grabbed the handles of the chair and started to move me.

"Aren't we supposed to enter the house?"

"Yep. That's what we do." He opened a door in front of us and we entered backwards.

"But I thought-"

"Keith, I'm not going to make you go up those stairs. We'll take the back door."

The door led us into a small velvety room. There were two long armchairs and a small table in the middle. To the left was a mini bar, and a huge piano, "Why is it there?" I wondered because I didn't know how to play the piano, and I doubted that Lance would. He left me right in front of a curtain that almost covered the entire wall.

"Are you ready?" He asked as he grabbed the edge of the curtain.

"For what?" I asked nervously.

Then Lance pulled the curtain with all his might. On the other side there was no wall, but a huge sliding glass door. The light blinded me again, but what left me cold and took my breath away was a lot of people in front of me. Everyone yelling at the same time. "Surprise!"

"Ah!" I yelled, more terrified than surprised.

"Keith!" Lance took the wheelchair and led me to the people. "It's your welcome!"

"No, no, no! What are you doing? Don't take me there!" I tried to stop him but couldn't.

"Why not?"

He pulled me out, it was like a garden. There were long tables, lots of chairs, and everywhere I turned there were people looking at me, smiling, and waving. People I didn't know. I didn't want to be there.

"Lance!" I tugged at his shirt. "Please get me out of here!"

"Why?" He said with a laugh.

"I, U-um-" «Come on, an excuse!» "I hyperventilate!"

"Don't be silly! Keith," he bent down to see me directly, "Can't you see? They are all here for you."

"But I don't know who they are!"

"Well, you have to start getting to know them."

"What?! No! Please, stop!"

And so, it began.

We got to the first table. They were actually two tables together so all those people could fit, and they all made me think of... Oh, right. "Okay, Keith. Let's begin he is my brother. He is my brother. She is my sister. They are my grandparents. He is my cousin. They are my uncles. She is my aunt. They are my nephews. She is my niece. She is also my aunt…" he was like this for a long time, he introduced each one of them until he reached his parents, "and they are mom and dad. Whoa! Family really is big."

All of them, without exception, seemed very happy, and they were all very friendly to me, especially his parents. They gave me a big hug and greeted me in such a kind way, it was something I didn't expect. It was as if they had known me since forever, although I didn't remember it. But I was happy with them. Then Lance grabbed the chair and pushed me away before I could talk "Next table!"

The following people were wearing uniforms. They all greeted me formally. "Keith, they are our companions from the Garrison. We fought together at the end of the war and they are now the representatives of the Earth Coalition."

"The what?"

"Greetings!" Said one of the men. He held out his hand, but then withdrew it. He cleared his throat and greeted me again. "Sorry! I am, my name is James Griffin, do you remember me?"

"I think the answer is obvious," I said, then sighed. "No, I don't remember you. I'm sorry."

"R-Really? We were partners! We fought together!"

"Uh, I-"

"James," said a girl with glasses next to him, "we had already talked about it."

"Right. I apologize," he said more calmly. "I'm sorry, I u ..." He cleared his throat. "What I mean is that we are very pleased to see you again, safe and sound. And due to the circumstances, I thought about, shall we start again?" He held out his hand again. This time, I answered.

"Sure. It's a pleasure."

...

Greetings continued. More people showed up. Some were cadets, others were officers, others were pilots. And it seems that some more were my superiors. They were all strangers to me, though. At times I looked at them and had the feeling of having seen them before. Another time, perhaps. Then I thought this might be my chance to find out more about the war, but just when I was about to ask anything, Lance pushed my chair again.

"Let's continue!" He said.

"Hey! Could you stop doing that?"

"Do what?"

"Hsh, forget it..."

Lance led me to a third table. Here were even unknown faces: there were beings of different alien species, and I only recognized a few Galra, among them was my mother, and a couple of Olkari. Just like the others, each one said hello. Apparently, all of them were the official representatives of their races. I think they were part of some kind of Universal Assembly, or something like that.

"And what brought you here?" I tried not to sound rude, but I couldn't imagine what such important beings were doing in a situation like this.

"Well," said a blue-skinned man with four limbs and pointed ears. "Earth is an official part of the Assembly. And after everything Voltron did for us, and the magnificent rebuilding of the ancient Galra Empire, it is the least we could do. Besides," he covered his mouth as if no one else was going to hear him, "Ambassador McLain does not invite you to lunch any day, heh, heh, heh."

I turned to see Lance. "Ambassador McLain? What is that?"

"Ask me that question later," he said, smiling. "Today, let's celebrate, not talk about work."

He took me to the last table. Here, everyone was known to me. Almost everyone. There were Pidge and Matt with their parents, Hunk and his parents, Coran and a blonde-haired Altean, and Shiro along with another man. He caught my attention.

"Keith! Hi!" They yelled when they saw me.

"Hi."

"We thought you wouldn't come!" Hunk said.

"We were delayed," Lance said, "but here we are."

"Ooh! Keith, Keith!" The Altean woman suddenly rose from her seat, raised her hand and started to jump. "It's me! It's me! Do you know who I am? I'm Romelle!"

"Psst, Lance," I whispered to him. He brought his head closer, "I don't know how to tell her that I don't know her, I don't want to make her feel bad."

Lance just laughed, then got up. "Romelle!"

"Yes?"

"He says yes. But please give him time."

Then she grabbed Coran and started jumping with him. "He does remember me!"

I slapped myself on the face. But anyway. Then I saw Shiro and he gave me a hug.

"Keith."

"Shiro! I thought I would never see you again."

"Why?"

"I... well, never mind."

"I'm glad to see you, too. Hey, there's someone I want to introduce you."

Behind Shiro was the man, he came to greet me. He seemed as nervous as I was. "Hello again Keith. Uh, my name is Curtis." We shook hands.

"Hello, it's a pleasure Curtis" I remained looking at him "We... have we seen each other before?"

He laughed out loud. "I guess so."

"Since our return to Earth," said Shiro, "he fought alongside us against the Galra Empire. Then he became an important member of the Atlas."

"Oh, com one," he said, almost embarrassed, "it's not the big deal."

"Of course, it is. And now look at him. He is part of the family."

"I don't understand…"

"Well…"

They both hugged each other and showed me their hands. In both cases they wore a ring, a ring? engagement rings!? "What!? You are-! You guys are going to-!"

"We are," said Shiro, "I hope it's not something, too much for you."

"What?! Of course not! This is... I feel happy for you, Shiro. For both, I mean... but how? I mean, when?"

"Pap, pap, pap!" Lance said. "Too many questions can burn your brain."

"Of course not! Please!"

"No. There will be time to catch up." Lance walked around that table and I found an armchair and a small table. "Here's where you're going to stay."

"Are you kidding?" I asked annoyed.

"I think not, do you see that other chair? I'm going to sit with you."

"Lance, I swear to God I'm going to- Aaah!" An animal was in front of me.

"Keith, take it easy! You're safe."

"Really?" I looked upset. I looked back at the animal, and then I seemed to remember it. "Wait, I know this boy."

"You do?" Lance asked.

"Y-yes... I remember him at the hospital."

"Oh… yeah. That's true. He gave you a quite a scare."

"You said it yourself..." I swallowed hard. It still made me uncomfortable. "And... his name was Wolf, right?"

"Yes... You can call him that," he said, "and you can also stroke him." He took my hand and brought it closer to the wolf.

"No, Lance wait-"

"Shh, everything is fine... it won't do anything to you."

I was nervous, but as soon as my hand felt his fur something changed. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. I started stroking him, and with each movement I felt that I knew him more and more, and he trusted me. I had no memory of him. I didn't know how he got to me, but I was sure he was my friend. And I was his.

"That's it!" Lance said. "See? Nothing happened."

"Okay… you won this one."

...

Wolf no longer left me. When Lance placed me behind the table, and he sat next to me, Wolf remained by my side. Minutes later, Lance got up again, but not before telling me that he didn't delay, that if I needed something, I must call him, or that he would simply send Wolf for him. I told him to stop worrying so much, even though I know he wouldn't listen to me. Then he left, and not long after, music I started hearing music.

Then every children and young people came up to me. Most of them were Lance's nephews, and maybe there were a few cadets, but I didn't really recognize them. They all had gift bags in their hands and one by one they gave them to me. I took them all, but didn't want to open any yet. I don't know why they did it, I didn't deserve it. It didn't feel that way. And they kept hugging me, saying hello and saying things like, "Nice to see you. It's good that you returned. We were worried, can you tell us what happened to you? Where did you go? Why did you get hurt?" Seriously, their affection for me was incredible. It was a pity that it could not correspond to any of them.

Then Lance reappeared, stopped right in the middle of the garden and raised his voice.

"Please, your attention people! Everybody! Thanks. Who is hungry?" Everyone shouted "Me!" At the same time. "Excellent! Because it is time to eat. Only, before I would like to say a few words. I want to," he cleared his throat, "I want to thank all of you for being here. Thank you all for… for the support you have given us. Seriously, I have no words to express how grateful I am to each and every one of you. I hope... I... um ..." He did it again. "These past weeks were very, very difficult to me, and... and I ... I really appreciate that you were there for me." He looked at me, "for us. I, u-uh... I-" I couldn't help but feel worried about him, he covered his eyes and began to breathe hard. "I'm sorry... I said I wasn't wouldn't cry, but- thank you all, I'll be back."

He turned around and entered the house. Hunk got up and went with him, as well as his mother. I saw them enter the house, he was crying, holding his mother. Then they see each other and talked. Hunk did that too. I was worried and wanted to know what was happening. But just as I was about to move the chair, a boy's voice caught my attention.

"Hello," he said to me.

I turned around suddenly, and met a boy very much like Lance, although his hair was longer and tousled, and his skin tone was lighter. His eyes were a mix of blue and violet. Wow, I was surprised. "Hi," I said finally.

"I, um..." He was nervous, "do you know who I am?"

"I'm sorry, kid. But I hardly know who anybody here is."

He laughed. "Right, that's what they told me... Well, I, uh ... how do you feel?"

He was different, but I couldn't tell why. "I'm okay... thanks."

"Mmm, that's great... Okay. I just came to give you this. Hopefully it will help you- it will help you remember." The boy gave me a sketchbook. I was about to open it when he suddenly hugged me.

"Oliver!" Shiro shouted.

"Mm- I'm coming, Uncle!" He walked away from me. "Well... I... goodbye." He then ran away.

I was very confused. I looked at the notebook and finally opened it. Each sheet had a different drawing: some were rooms, others were portrait sketches, others were objects, one even looked like the house from the outside. The boy was talented, in one he even portrayed Wolf. "Look! It's you", I said. He looked at it but lay back down. I kept looking. Then I came across a portrait of me, there was also one of Lance, and then one of himself. Then my memory went backwards. "Oliver? I... I've heard that name." Of course! Lance talked to him on the phone when I was in the hospital. But it was this boy? I looked for him in the crowd, but I couldn't find him anymore. "Oliver… who are you?" I asked myself.

...

I opened my eyes. I looked around confused. Lance was not with me, but the rest of the people were. I felt disoriented, I didn't know if I was dreaming or not, I tried to remember: I knew I finished seeing the boy's drawings, Lance came back and I asked him if everything was fine, he said "yes, don't worry." After that Hunk and other people started bringing food plates to the tables... and suddenly I don't remember anything. I was startled when he touched my arm.

"Keith?"

"Lance!" I yelled. It was him

"Do you feel better?"

"Me? Why? I- what happened?"

"Well, nothing." Lance sat down and placed a slice of pie in front of me. "What's wrong?"

"I... It's just that… I don't know what just happened… I-I think…"

"Your memory?"

I looked at him. "…Yes... Could you tell me... what happened?"

"Since when?" He was worried.

"Since..." I looked for the notebook the boy had given me, but I couldn't find it anymore. It was not on my lap, nor on the table, nor did Wolf have it. I didn't know where it was.

"Keith?"

"I, uh..." I stopped. I stayed still for a moment, and then I gave up. I closed my eyes and leaned over the table.

"Keith? You feel bad?" Lance asked me.

"No," I said without looking at him, "just leave it. Never mind."

"Keith…"

"I'm just tired," I leaned back on the table, "I want to sleep."

"Here on the table?"

"Yes," I said annoyed.

After that he said nothing to me. At least I don't remember him saying anything. Although I wasn't at first, I finally started to feel sleepy, but I couldn't sleep due to the awkward position I took. I just closed my eyes, opened them only to check that everything was still there, and closed them again.

...

I woke up scared. I was lying in a dimly lit room with a figure lying on top of me.

"Shh, it's okay," he said softly. "It's me. I came to see how you were."

"Lance?" I said, still scared.

"Who else would be?" he told me. Even in the dim light I knew he was smiling.

"What do I do here? Where I am?" I tried to get up, for a moment I thought I was back in the hospital, Lance sat next to me.

"Don't be scared Keith. You said you wanted to sleep, and I brought you to bed. You've been here a couple of hours, are you hungry?"

I relaxed a little. "No, didn't I eat earlier?"

"Yes. But that was hours ago. It's already seven."

"... I don't ... I remember eating anything…"

"Okay... and, do you want to eat now?"

"No," I realized I was lying on a bed, and I let my head rest on the pillow, "I want to sleep... I'm sorry ...tell them I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't worry. Don't worry about them... hey, I have to do your exercises."

I was almost asleep again. "Which ones?"

"The ones on your leg, remember? Let's see, turn a little."

Lance made me face up. I was tired and didn't want to do anything, but once Lance took my leg and flexed it, the pain woke me up and made me scream "Stop it!" I yelled.

"Keith, I have to."

"N-no! Why!?" I was tired, and that hurt a lot. I grabbed onto his arm with all my strength to make him let go, but I couldn't do anything. "Lance, stop! Please! I beg you!"

"Keith…" His voice was as if he were struggling to speak. "Please, look at me." I didn't want to. "Look at me!"

I opened my eyes to see him, and I was speechless. The room was almost dark, there was not even a light on, and still, I could see his eyes. A pair of intense and soft blue eyes set on me. And I had seen them before. His eyes were the first thing I could see when I tried to wake up. It was his eyes.

"Keith... everything will be fine. You are brave, and very strong... I just need you to hold on a little longer, can you?"

I don't know how, but I felt kind of hypnotized. I trusted his eyes. I trusted him. I moistened my mouth and breathed in fear, but I nodded. "Go ahead..." I said.

Lance flexed my leg again. The pain was almost unbearable, and I just wanted it to stop. But I saw his eyes, and I trusted. I felt like crying, maybe I did, I don't know, but when it was over, I felt relief.

"That's it," he said, "how brave you were."

I couldn't answer him anymore. I was very exhausted, and I could hardly move. He stroked my head and whispered in my ear, " I promise we'll get through this... together."

He was about to leave. "... Lance…"

"Yes?"

"... I like... I like your eyes … ... I really like them…"

...

...

...


	9. Home, Sweet Home

**Voltron: Lost Memories**

**Chapter 9:**

"**Home, Sweet Home"**

_…The room echoed with the blades clashing with each other. Despite that we had been fighting for a while, I was plenty of energy. I was winning the fight. I attacked him from side to side, quick and directly, and with every move of mine, he was stepping back._

_"Focus!" I shouted._

_"I am!"_

_The victory was close. Every hit was just getting stronger, and he was getting weaker. He was breathing fast, he tried holding the sword with his left hand, then with the right hand, then with both, and he started again. He couldn't stare at me, only seeing his hands, the swords, and his feet._

_"Your eyes on me!" I said while attacking again, "Stop thinking that much."_

_"I'm trying!" He shouted blocking my sword._

_"Try harder!" I attacked him again, one, two, three, and a fourth time. He tried to block it, but he tripped and fell on his back._

_He tried to stand up, but my sword was already pointing at his face. We stayed that way, like taking a break. Then I lowered the sword and I held out my hand._

_"You did well."_

_"Shut up!" He pushed my hand, he stood up and threw his sword to the other side of the room. "I was terrible!" He turned furious and left the room._

_"Lance! Wait! Don't go."_

_I stayed there, just looking at the door. I took a deep breath and cleaned the sweat of my face. Then I picked his sword. It was from the Altean Royal Guard, or once was. Its color was white, but there was a shining blue light all over the blade. That's why Lance liked it._

_…_

_Several minutes later, I still hadn't seen him again. I went to his room, I took the sword with me and also a water bottle, so to make sure he was hydrated. I knocked the door to make sure he was there. As I got no response, I opened the door and looked inside. A dim light was turned one. Lance was on his bed, curled up toward the wall, so I couldn't see his face._

_"May I come in?" I asked._

_After a few seconds he answered. "What do you want?"_

_I took a step. "I… I brought you some water."_

_"…Thanks."_

_I thought he might kick me out of his room. I waited for it, but he didn't, so I left the bottle next to his bed and I sit next to him. I heard his breath, and he cleaned his nose. He definitely was crying. _

_"Hey, uh…" Ugh, I'd never been good at apologizing. I wasn't even sure why I had to apologize. I repeated this conversation several times by now and I thought I would be ready. I took a deep breath. "I… also brought your sword. You let it on the floor and… you don't want to lose it, do you?"_

_I turned to see him, but he just shrugged. I gave up. "I don't care", is what he meant._

_"Lance, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you that hard, it wasn't fair. It's just that, once fighting I let myself go. It's like an instinct. Fighting is something that fills me with energy. But I don't know how to teach… not in the way you want me to."_

_I turned to see him. He was still towards the wall, but I noticed his breathing was back to normal. I couldn't leave him like that. I had to make sure I cared about him. "Um… not everyone makes me fight like that, you know? Also, not everyone is capable of blocking me just like you did today…" I stopped to make sure I could continue. "I used all my strength and yet you didn't drop your weapon. That's really important. You remembered how to attack without falling" 'Come on Lance, I'm running out of compliments'._

_"Maybe," he finally said, "…next time you could tie one hand to your back. So, it would be fair."_

_I giggled. "That's not fair at all."_

_"It is for me."_

_He turned and I met his eyes. The room had light enough so I could see his blue eyes._

_"Do you really think I was cool?"_

_"Of course, yes! Look at what you've done in just four days!"_

_"It was better than you?"_

_I laughed. "Almost."_

_He looked at the ceiling. "Woah, I'm almost like Keith Kogane."_

_I couldn't help but laugh again. This used to happen a lot around him. "Yeah. Almost like Keith Kogane. Are you hungry?"_

_He looked at me. "Yeah…"_

_"Okay. You want me to bring you something?"_

_"No. I'll meet you in the kitchen."_

_"All right, Sharpshooter," I stood up. "I'll meet you there."_

_…_

Sunlight managed to sneak through the huge window. I covered my eyes and buried my face on the pillow. But I realized it was morning already. I opened my eyes again, and realized that I was on a big bed. Next to the bed there was no window, but a sliding door just like the one downstairs. Then I heard noises, probably from outside of the bedroom. I yawned and hold to my arms to turn around and lay on my back. I felt no pain, but I felt like I was moving slowly. Then I heard my mother.

"He's awake." Her voice was coming from my left. I lift myself to sit and turned to her. She was lying on the wall, in front of the bedroom's door, with her arms crossed. She smiled at me. Then Lance appeared from the corridor.

"Hi! Good morning." He came in and sit next to me. He was wearing an opened blue shirt, and a white one under.

"Good morning," I said rubbing my eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to say you good morning!" He laughed. "Do you want breakfast? There's some fruit, eggs, toasted bread, jelly and cereal. What do you want?"

"Uh…"

"No! Let me guess! A bit of everything?"

"Uh… yeah… how did you-"

"A bit of everything, then. Do you want tea or coffee?

"Uh… I don't know. Juice?"

"Apple juice?" He laughed again. "It'll be juice. I'll be back on a sec." He got up and went through the door, only to sneak again. "Maybe it's taking me more than a sec."

I blinked stunned. I laughed, then my mother came in. "What got into him?"

"He's full of energy, right? He's been this way the whole morning. At least since he was sure that you were okay. He didn't want to leave you alone."

I turned to see the bed again. Its size was too big for a single person. "Did he sleep here?"

"Yes," she said. "Where else?"

There were still noises out of the room, and suddenly there was laughing people. I lifted my head looking for answers, but I could only see the wall of the corridor. "What's all that noise?"

"Family. Last night a bunch of us stayed. There's Lance's parents and some of his brothers and sisters, also, some nephews too. There's the Voltron team too. And me, of course."

"Of course." We smiled. "Hey, about yesterday, I'm sorry. I wanted to talk to you but… I don't remember if we…"

"Son, it's okay. We couldn't have had a talk. Too many people. Besides, we all know that you need to rest, more than anything. How do you feel?"

"I feel better. Thanks."

Lance returned with some wood in his hands. "Hey, they wish to come and see you. I already told them that you just woke up so, probably you don't want to see anyone. But you tell."

I tried to see _them_ again, but there was only a wall. The wood was actually a small table, he set it over my stomach. "Who are _they_?"

"Well, my parents. Veronica. My brother too. His children. There are the guys. Aunt Rossie too…"

I stopped to think for a moment. And I couldn't tell why, but I started looking around me. Next to me, there was a small table with drawers and a small lamp. On the other side there was another table, just like mine. The sliding doors had curtains, and outside there was something like a balcony. In front of my, there was a TV, with a movie player and a game console under it. To the right a dressing table with a big mirror, and to the left a wardrobe.

"Is this my room?"

"U- Uh… yes." Said Lance. "Yes. This is yours, um, what do you think?"

"Well, I… it's just that, it doesn't feel like it. As if… it was someone else's. I don't know."

"Well, I had to clean up and reorganize the whole house. I wanted that, you know, you had a good impression… once you were back. There's a lot of stuff I had to save, a lot went directly to trash, and there's lot of stuff still looking for its place, you know?"

A couple of children looked in from the door. "Uncle Lance? We can come in now?"

I turned to see them, one was maybe a three-year-old, and the other one six. But next to them there was the same boy from yesterday. Oliver. He was real, and he was there, staring at me in such a weird way… I felt it was familiar, and I wish I could've told why. I looked at Lance, and he understood what I wanted.

"Uh, no." He got out with them. "No, kids. I'm sorry, but his uncle doesn't really feel well yet."

"But aunt Krolia is inside!"

"She's his mom. Of course, she can get inside." He turned to me. "I'll get your breakfast. I'll close the door, okay?" I nodded. He got out, and leave still talking to the children. I sighed and lay back down.

"Is something wrong?" My mother asked.

I waited before answering. "You know what it is." I turned towards the sliding doors.

"Your memory?"

I nodded. Suddenly my leg hurt, but just for a moment. I wanted to get more comfortable, but the small table was disturbing me. "Could you take this away from me, please?"

"Yes. I'll leave it here." After a while, she asked me, "do you want to be alone?"

One part of me didn't want to. I wanted her to stay with me, I wanted to talk to her, but then I realized that I had nothing to talk about. She could've told me about her missions, but the truth is that I wanted to know more about myself.

"Yes… I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay." She got close to me and kissed my cheek. "I love you, son. Never forget that." And then she left.

I was surprised, because she had never been this caring with me. Or maybe she was, probably she had been like this since forever. And I wasn't able to remember it.

Lance came a few minutes later. He had the wheelchair, so I turned to see why. He brought me three food dishes and it were over the wheelchair.

"I know this is unusual," he said. "But this way I don't need to go back to the kitchen so many times. Hey, where's the table?"

I lay down again. "It was bothering me."

"Uh… right. So, should I put these here?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"…Okay… I'll bring your juice."

When he left, I turned to see what did he bring to me. As he said, he brought me fruit, eggs and toasted bread and jelly. I turned to the light again when he was back with a glass of apple juice.

"Done. Do you need anything else?"

"No."

"So… how's your leg?"

"It hurts a little."

"You want me to do the exercises?"

I sighed, turned reluctantly, and pulled back the blankets. I hadn't even realized that I was wearing red shorts. And I got to see my scar once more. "No, Lance. I don't want to."

"Okay…" he said hesitant.

…

The pain was still there but definitely wasn't like yesterday. Every time Lance flexed my leg was making me groan in pain, but suddenly he stopped. "That's it. We're done."

"Wha- really?" I asked.

"Yes. Any change?"

"Well," I said relaxing my breathing. "It still hurts."

"Of course, it does. And it'll still hurt, but it's supposed to decrease throughout time. Was it less painful?"

I wet my throat and closed my eyes. "It was, just a bit, less painful."

"Okay. Are you still hungry?"

"I'm very hungry."

I sat up again, laying my back on the pillow. Lance put the table over me again, and he placed the three dishes and the glass of juice.

"All right. You have everything you need at your hand. Take it, this is the remote of the TV. Its easy, press this button and it turns on. You can change channels with these buttons. This one takes you to Internet, and this one takes you to the movies. It's easy, right?"

"Yeah."

"Perfect. Here, this is the gaming control, if you wanna have some fun. Just keep pressing this button, and both, the controller and the console turn on. If there's some game you want, or anything else you need, just call me. You can use your phone if you don't want to shout. I made sure to save all your contacts, including mine, obviously. Do you need anything else?"

"No, Lance… you're too gentle with me."

"Of course not! Stop thinking that." He stepped back and stared at me. His serious look… this was different. Then he snapped out of it. "I'm going out… back with the others, I mean. Do you need anything else?" He asked again.

"No, Lance. I'm fine. Thanks."

"Okay."

He turned hesitant, and left the room, closing the door behind him. I sighed again because, despite his attentions, I knew that something was not right. Definitely there was something I didn't know, but I couldn't tell either what was it. I choose to stop thinking about it. I turned on the TV and looked for any interesting channel. I found a wildlife documentary and I started eating.

…

_I was running… voices in the distance… shooting… and explosion…_

_…_

I woke up with a jump. I looked around alert, I thought I may be in danger. But I wasn't. 'Where am I? Am I at the hospital? Am I still here?!' It took me a while to understand that this wasn't the hospital. I was in a bedroom, my bedroom. My mouth was dry, and turned looking for water. On the table next to me there was a small water dispenser and a glass. I took water and drank it immediately. The dishes and the little table were gone, and the sunlight was now yellow. Maybe it was midday. The TV was still turned on showing a police show. The noise from outside my room was no more, and I thought that maybe the people left the house. Then the door slowly opened and Lance looked inside. He smiled at me and got in.

"Hi, I wanted to check on you. How much you've been awake?"

"I barely just woke up." I rubbed my eyes. "How much did I sleep?"

"Three hours, maybe a little more."

"Mhmm. Lance, could you…"

"Uhuh?"

"…I need to go the bathroom."

"Oh! Sure." I took off the blankets and sat up while Lance prepared the wheelchair. "Okay, I'm going to lift you, so you can sit on the wheelchair. Do not step on your leg."

"I won't."

Once again, he lifted me as if I was as heavy as a feather, but I got to the chair without feeling pain. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good. You also want to take a bath? Because I need to prepare the tub and grab you some clean clothes."

"Uh, no," I said, now uncomfortable. "I just need to go. But a bath doesn't sound so bad, though. Maybe, later?"

"Got it."

He first opened the door and then he took me outside the room. He turned to the right, but I could look to the left and see half of what could be the living room. Lance took me through a corridor covered in light because of the sliding glass door at the end of it. I wasn't sure why there were so many doors like those in the house. Anyways, he stopped next to a door at our left, that was the bathroom. Lance took me inside walking backward, and so I could see a closed door at the other wall of the corridor.

It was a normal bathroom: the toilet, a sink, and a tub under the shower. "Please, Keith. Do not step on your leg. Not yet."

"I know."

"You'll have to sit."

"I know," I said again.

"I just want to-"

"I know!" I took a deep breath. "I know, Lance. I have to be careful. Please, give me some privacy."

"…Okay. Okay, I'll be outside."

…

I definitely wasn't planning to tell him that I had to stand up to wash my hands. I stood on a foot and tried to be as quiet as possible, so he wouldn't listen. Once I was finish, I tried to head to the door, but I didn't know how to move the wheelchair. I tried more than once! But I failed, and I gave up."

"_Hsh_, Lance!". I felt so embarrassed for calling him. He came in immediately.

"You're done?"

"Please, don't make it any weirder."

"Just saying. Did you wash your hands?"

"Yep." He knew something was wrong. He looked at me and at the sink, but he said nothing.

"All right, then. Let's get you back to bed."

He took the chair and we were moving again, back to the corridor. There were voices again. "Lance, who are they?"

"It's the guys, your mom, my sister, and the kids, my nephews." Lance stopped at the bedroom's door. "You wanna see them?"

"…Yes. Please, take me with them"

"Roger that." He said excitedly.

He took me to the end of the corridor, at my left there was a living room with two sofas, and there were the two kids from earlier. At my right there was the dining room, and sit at the table there were Pidge, Coran, Shiro, Curtis, Krolia and Lance's sister. I think she was called Veronica.

"Look who's here!" Said Lance, making me jump when he shouted.

Everyone smiled at me and said hello, even the children.

Hunk appeared from the kitchen bar. "Just in time, Keith! We're baking some cookies."

"Hey! Weren't the kids going to help you?" Asked Lance.

"Well, they're gone." Hunk laughed.

The kids were playing videogames at the living room. Lance walked to them.

"And so?" He asked them.

"Ow! But we just started playing, uncle!" Said the oldest.

"Mhm." He nodded. Then he leaned down and whispered to them. "And Ollie? Hasn't he come yet?"

"No. I think he's still mad."

Lance sighed and stood up. He returned with me. "I'll be back in a sec. Could you keep an eye on him?"

"Yeah! Sure! Don't worry!" They said. Lance disappeared in the hallway.

"Sorry if we woke you up." Said Veronica.

"Oh, don't worry. I… I thought there would be more people around here."

"Oh! There were a lot more people." She said. "But there were things to do, there's school and work tomorrow. So, they chose not to disturb you. But my mother wants you to call her once you feel better."

"I… I will." I smiled. "So… What were you talking about?"

"Hunk's cookies." Said Pidge. "He insists that those cookies prevented a war."

Hunk raised a spoon full of cookie mix. "The society would've fall into chaos if it weren't because of the dinner I organized! And the delicious food I prepared. But, without these cookies, both kings would've never signed for a peace treaty."

"But those are one of the most savage species from the entire universe," said Veronica. "How did you make them take dinner?"

"Definitely wasn't easy." He kept beating the mixture. "To begin with, they all had the thought that I was trying to declare war on them. And," he laughed. "They thought that I was some kind of cannibal gladiator, or something that weird! It was insane! Right, Keith?"

"… What?"

"Oh- I, uh…"

"I was there?"

"No!, well, yeah. I mean… more or less. Not at the beginning, it's just that- I'm sorry, I shouldn't…"

"No, no! Please, tell me."

"No." Said Shiro.

I turned confused to him. "No? And why not?"

"He's right." Said Pidge. "Remember what we talked about."

"But I didn't even ask anything about my accident! It's just a story!"

"Still," said Shiro. "Let's better not take the risk."

"Risk of what?!" I was getting angry. "Shiro, this is just a stupid question."

"No, Keith. It's a serious question, with a serious answer. We have to be careful with that."

"You're overreacting!" My leg was hurting me, so I tried to relax. I put my hands over my eyes. "Why can't you talk to me about what I don't remember?"

"I'm afraid that," said Pidge. "That's not our decision."

I looked at her. "What did you just say?"

"No! No, that's not what I meant-"

"No! I get it… It's because of Lance, am I right?" My head was hurting me too. I looked at everyone, but nobody said a word. "All right… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten out of the bed."

I tried to move the wheelchair back to my room, but again, I wasn't able to move this stupid thing. "Damn it!" I shouted.

Lance arrived immediately. "What's wrong?! Is everything all right?!"

"Oh, great. I'm heading back to bed."

"But-"

"What?! I can't do what I want either?! Do I have to ask you first too?"

"Keith! What's wrong?"

I looked down and hugged myself. "Nothing… I just want to go to bed."

Lance wanted answers, and so do I, but he wouldn't give me any, so I wouldn't either. I closed my eyes and just waited for him to take me back. The headache was just growing. When I opened the eyes, we were back in the bedroom. Lance stopped just next to the bed. I felt the urge to get up by myself and get into the bed, but Lance wouldn't let me do that, so I let him carry me like before. Once I was laying on the bed, I turned not to see him.

"Keith… it's you and me now. Come on, tell me, what happened?"

"I said nothing happened!"

"Keith, of course something happened. I heard screaming, and you are obviously mad."

"Of course, I'm mad!" I turned and shouted to him. "No one wants to tell me anything because of you! They can't talk to me about anything because you don't want them to! I can't stand up and walk! I can't even move the goddamn chair by myself! I have to call you; I have to be with you! I have to live with you!"

I saw pain in his face, but then my leg and my head hurt too much. I felt like my head was about to blow so I pressed my temples. But I also felt like my leg was being pressed and I couldn't do anything about it. The pain was unbearable. Suddenly I felt Lance trying to hug me.

"Noo! Don't touch me! I don't want you to touch me!" I tried to punch him, I wanted him away from me, but my head hurt so much. My leg hurt as well and I didn't know what to do. Lance was still trying to hug me. "No! Let go of me!" He ended up wrapping his arms around me, and I held to his shirt. "No!" I was desperate. "No… let go… please…"

"Shh." He said. "I'm here…" He stroked my head.

"Get off…"

"It's okay… I'm here."

"Lance…"

"Keith… I'm here…"

I buried my head on his shoulder, so I wouldn't cry. I held tightly to him; I didn't want him to let go; I didn't know why. I thought that if he dropped me, I would fall and hurt. I can't tell how much time we were like that, but when I was aware my leg had stopped hurting, and the headache was now bearable. I let go slowly, and he helped me to lay on the pillow. I could tell that he cried.

"How do you feel?"

"Still hurts…" I said calmly. "But… less painful."

"That's good. Do you want to sleep?"

"No… but I, I just want to stay here."

"Right." He stood up and head to the sliding doors. "I'll close the curtains, okay?"

"Yeah…"

He cleaned the tears from his face. He sat next to me. "Do you, uh… need something else?"

"…No …I just want to be alone."

"Okay… So, I'll come back later. Just to make sure you're all right."

"Yeah… okay." I turned to lay on my side.

"Okay…" he stayed a few seconds, then he stood up.

"Lance," I did not look at him. "I'm sorry… tell them that I'm sorry, I-"

"Yes, Keith. I'm telling them." He opened the door. "And, uh… I'm sorry too."

The door was already closed when I turned back. I sighed and rested my head on the pillow. I tried to sleep, but I couldn't this time. Ironic. My leg had stopped hurting, and the headache was disappearing, but I felt concerned. I knew it was wrong to shout to my friends, but… I couldn't control myself. I still couldn't understand why so many secrets. Why did so much had to deal Lance. Why was he so important to me? Or I to him? I just wanted some answers… after, like, a half hour, I turned on the TV. I was changing channels not really paying attention to them. This thing sucked, and I couldn't resist any longer without Lance and the others telling me the truth.

There was movement next to me and I turned alarmed, but it was just the wolf. Somehow, he got inside the room, and was looking at me from the door. "There you are." I said showing him my hand. The wolf got closer and rested his head on my hand. "Where'd you been?" The wolf jumped over me and I cover myself, but he landed next to me. He leaned on the bed, his head resting in my stomach. I got comfortable too and stroke his head. "Do you want to see something?" Wolf yawned. "Yeah, you're right. There's nothing I'd like to watch either." Suddenly a wolf appeared on the screen. I stopped scrolling, and a few minutes later I yawned too. Then I fell asleep.

…


	10. A Different Life

**Voltron: Lost Memories**

**Chapter 10:**

"**A Different Life"**

Lance P. O. V.

"Yes, Keith. I'm telling them." He opened the door. "And, uh… I'm sorry too."

I got out and I leaned against the door. I wasn't ready to look at him, I wouldn't bear it. I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths. I went back to the dining room.

"Um," I cleared my throat and scratched my nape, "Keith says he's sorry, it wasn't his intention to… what happened?"

"It was me, Lance." Said Hunk. "Me and my big mouth."

"The thing is," said Pidge, "it's not easy to hide things to him, especially if he keeps asking."

"Ugh…" I covered my face, "I know." I took a chair to sit next to my sister. "I'm sorry. It's just that, he said that he wanted to be with you, and I thought it was gonna be okay… I shouldn't have left him."

"Lance," said Krolia, "I know this isn't what you want to hear, but I think it's time for you to talk to him."

"Ugh… he's not… not ready yet."

"He gets stronger every day, he stays awake even more time, and he hasn't forgotten us. Lance, He's already out of the hospital! As I can see, he's ready."

"But he isn't fully recovered! You haven't seen him? He's way too thin! He still has headaches, he can't walk. He didn't even recognize the bedroom, neither the house, I'm sure…"

I didn't look at her, because I'd lose control. I was breathing hard and my hands were shaking, so I closed them.

"But he remembers you," said Curtis, "Doesn't he? He hadn't forgotten you… at least, he knows who you are. He remembers you guys, his mother, and many more things. As she said, this is the best we've seen him in the last two months."

"But I'm not- I'm not ready!" I closed my hands harder. "I'm not…"

"Hey, hey!" my sister hugged me. "Easy, easy… breathe. Breathe."

I hugged her back and closed the eyes. I felt like I was about to cry, but I resisted. Once I calmed down, I was breathing the way she was. We got apart and I rubbed my eyes.

"You're right. It's time, b-but I'll do it slowly! I don't want to overwhelm him, is- is it okay?"

"Yeah. Sure." They said.

I glanced carefully at Krolia, who was looking at me just as I thought: arms-crossed and her piercing eyes on me. "I know what you want me to tell him. I will… just, not now."

She sighed, but agreed "Alright."

"Alright," I said. We stayed silent for a while, 'till I got up. "What's with that mood, guys? Hunk! You weren't baking cookies?"

"Were? I'm doing so!"

"Let me help!"

…

"You sure you don't want us to stay?" Said Pidge picking her jacket.

"No, no. I don't want to bother you anymore. You've got work tomorrow, and I don't want you to miss it because of us. We'll be fine… I promise."

"What about _Little O_?" asked Hunk, biting one of the cookies. "He's already on the van."

I sighed. "He doesn't want to leave, but he can't stay yet. Is it really okay if he stays with you again?"

"Sure! We'll have a lot of fun, the three of us. I'll tell Shay we'll order pizza."

I laughed. "Don't make him fat, please. He eats too much junk food!"

"Oh, come on! I'm sure he eats more junk food when he's with you."

I kept laughing. "We used to…" After an awkward silence, I looked at the clock. "It's six o'clock."

"Lance, calm down," said Shiro, "let him sleep."

"I know! I know, it's just that, well, he hadn't eaten a thing, and I…"

"_Laaance!"_ We heard him.

"Keith…" I stood up as fast as I could and run to the bedroom. I opened the door, watching not to hit it. "Keith! Are you all alright? What's the matter?"

"Nothing!" He said. "I'm fine…"

He was sitting on the bed, Cosmo next to him… alright, _Wolf_, as he was calling him. His left leg was under his right one. He was curved hugging himself. I had to hold a burst of laughter when I saw his messy hair.

"Okay." I sat next to him. "Then, what happened? Did you have a nightmare?" I grabbed his shoulder.

It took him a while to shake his head. "I just want to take a bath."

"Oh! Right!" I stood up and walked in circles: I had to go out, but I couldn't leave him alone, but I had to prepare the bathtub, but what about his clothes? And I had to tell the guys. "Okay!" I stopped to clear my mind. "Okay… I'll prepare the tub, then I'll take you there, is it okay?"

He nodded without looking at me. Definitely it was a bad sign, but I didn't want to bother him anymore. "Alright." I left the room heading to the bathroom, but I stopped and returned to the entrance. "Guys, he's awake. He wants to bath, so… Do you guys wanna wait for me? Or…"

"No," said Shiro, "We should better go. I guess he doesn't want to say _bye_."

"I, uh… hmm… I don't think so. He's… like gone. I think he had a nightmare."

Veronica hugged me again. "Everything will be alright, you'll see. Call us if you need anything."

"I will."

…

The tub was almost full. I put soap, a sponge and shampoo on a stool next. The water was ready: nor cold, nor boiling, but in the perfect point. I made sure to put a small carpet to make sure Keith wouldn't slip and fall; and once everything was ready, I headed back for him. He was in the exact position I left him.

"Ahem," he slowly turned his head, "the water is ready, but I gotta take off your plaques first." He nodded.

I held carefully his leg and took off one by one. "You know? Actually, these don't look like plaques, either bandages. I think they look more like patches; don't you think?"

I wanted him to answer me, but he was completely gone, so much that he didn't even notice that I was done. Just like the last time I lifted him to sit in the wheelchair. It still worried me how light he was, but I must stay calm, as he would eventually recover his own weight and strength. I just had to wait. We got into the bathroom, I was about to carry him again, but he stopped me.

"I'll do it."

"But…" I had to measure my words; anything could make him mad again. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't, Lance! Just… let me try it."

"Okay," I wasn't really convinced, "then, I'll bring you clean clothes."

I head back to the room and opened the closed; I took a grey t-shirt, underwear, and, 'Pants? No, it's getting late and I don't want him to feel hot. I'll grab these black shorts.' When I got back with him, he hadn't moved an inch.

"You're still dressed?"

"Excuse me?" He asked suddenly awake.

"Keith, you're taking a bath, which means you have to take off your clothes… Okay, let me help you."

"No way!"

"Keith, please."

"Stop making fun of me!"

"I'm not- What? Keith…"

"Stop! Get out of here!"

"Then what? You're staying sitting there 'till the water gets cold?"

We both said nothing. I took a deep breath, I had to stay calm. I knew this was gonna happen. I put his clothes under the towel and kneeled upon him.

"Hey, Keith, I need you to understand this. I know that… I know you're mad, and maybe you're mad at me. I know you want answers, and you don't trust me, but I swear that I'm really worried about you. All I want is that you're okay." I grabbed his arm. He was cold. "I would've prepared your bath if I were making fun of you? Would I prepare your breakfast? No. I mean it when I say I care a lot about you… Keith, I-" I stopped from saying that. Not yet. "Alright. You don't want me to help you? I won't, I trust you… but let me give you a hand at least. Please."

Keith was straightening, and he released his arms. He finally looked at me. "Okay… but, please, don't look."

I blinked surprised, and I almost laughed when I understood: Keith may have been mad, and maybe he had a nightmare… but right now, he was concerned about the bath. He didn't want me to look at him naked.

"Okay. If it makes you feel better, I'll close my eyes. Deal?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Very well… then, go on, the water gets cold."

I put my hands on his back, so I could hold him and push him a little. He wasn't really sure, but he started getting undressed, and as I promised I kept my eyes closed. I waited for him to be ready, but when my hands touched his back, I had to hold myself from sliding my fingers through his skin. Despite everything, it was still so soft. God, I wish I could've felt all his back.

"Done." He said.

I gave him a little push, and I half opened one eye to make sure he was alright, then I closed it again. "Don't stand on your leg."

"You already told me that."

Just listening to him struggle and groan made me feel stressed. I had no idea what he was doing, and I didn't want him to get hurt. I heard that his hand slipped and a splash. I turned and opened the eyes, but my promise made me cover them.

"Keith! Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he said nervous, "I missed… I almost…" Finally, I knew he was inside. "_Oooohhh…"_

"What's wrong!? Are you alright!?" I gave a step but met the wheelchair.

"Relax! It's just the water… it feels good."

"Oh, great," I was relieved, "um, may I look now?"

"Of course not."

"Pfft… okay. Just…"

"Yeah, Lance. I'll call you if I need anything… oh, it feels so good."

"Okay, then, I'll be outside."

I turned so I could open the eyes. When I left the bathroom, I wasn't aware of the heat inside, I even felt cold. I stared at the closed door not really knowing what to do now. I ended up walking through the hallway. I peeked over the bedroom to meet Cosmo still sleeping on the bed. I kept walking into the living room. I stared at the sofa, and then I let my body fell over it. I was so tired, and the sofa was so comfy that I raised my feet on the table. Then I saw a photo album.

I took it and smiled. I remembered all the times Keith said, "why do you want them in paper? Isn't it better to have holograms?" and I answered, "I'm from old school. It makes me feel like home."

I opened the album and started checking it. This one was about our trips together. We appeared in a small town, then on a mountain. There were also photos with the guys, on other planets; but my favorite was the one we took at the amusement park. I took it off the album to hold it in my hands. Keith and I had matching clothing: a white t-shirt with '_I'm his idiot'_ printed, shorts and white tennis shoes, alongside with blue and red caps and cotton candy. I remembered that day very well.

Keith was super excited to ride the roller coaster, that was what he wanted the most. I mean it, just like a child, and as a child, once we were on top of it, he felt overwhelmed and wanted to leave. Of course, he couldn't. Keith was so scared when the cycle was over, that he was shaking and didn't want to let go of the seatbelts. I had to carry him, 'cause his legs weren't responding. Oh my God, he even puked once he was on the ground, _ugh._ It was disgusting but also funny. Imagine: the great pilot and Red Paladin of Voltron couldn't handle a roller coaster. We spent the rest of the day just walking and talking, stopping so he could rest. Finally, when he felt better, we bought some cotton candy. After that, we got the photo.

…

I put my ear on the door for the seventh time. I didn't want to bother him, so I didn't call him, but I was worried that he hadn't called me yet. I was walking back to the sofa when I heard his voice. I suddenly stopped and run to the bathroom, I didn't even knock, just opened and got in.

"Keith?"

"No, Lance! Wait!" Keith put his arms around his legs. "What's wrong with you? Knock first!"

I would've apologized, but I just couldn't stop looking.

"What?" he asked me. "What!?"

"Keith… your leg."

He looked at it concerned. "What about it?"

"What about it? Keith! You flexed your leg!" I was happy and so excited.

Keith hadn't even noticed 'till now. I got close and kneeled. "Does it hurt?"

"…No," neither he could believe it," No… Lance, it doesn't hurt," he smiled, then, "Lance, it's not hurting! Although, I can't get up now." He laughed.

"Oh my God!" I hugged him. I was so relieved that I forgot he was wet.

"Uh… Lance? I'd like to get dressed."

"What? Oh, right! Oops, sorry… can you stand up?"

"I don't think so," he said laughing, "I don't even know how this happened".

"The warm water, for sure. Okay," I took the towel, "Come here."

"I'm not getting up with you looking!"

"Keith, again?"

"I don't want that," he lowered his voice, and blushed, "I don't want you to see."

"…Okay." I put away the stool, to place the towel on the wheelchair. "Alright, Keith. You win. I'm not looking," I smiled," go ahead. I'll catch you." I winked at him, then closed the eyes.

A few seconds passed, and I could only listen to Keith moving in the tub and groaning. "Lance…"

"Yup?" I opened one eye but closed it again.

"I, uh…" he sighed, "I can't."

I opened the eyes and found him exactly the same. "What do you want me to do?"

"Ugh, I don't know… carry me, or something."

"Alright, let's do this: we'll let the water run, after that I'll cover you with the towel, you get yourself dry the best you can do, and then I'll carry you out of here. Sounds good?"

"I think so."

That's what we did.

…

"You didn't have to carry me all the way."

I took him from the bathroom to the bed in the room. He was holding the towel to make sure he was covered. Once I put him in the bed, he got under the sheets.

"Hey, you're still wet!"

"Not that much."

"Yes you… alright. You win." I turned on the light on his desk. "I'll bring your clothes, and also something to eat. Should I say, your dinner? Yeah. Your dinner."

"Okay…"

…

"Very well," I was in the kitchen, "what can I do?" I opened the fridge, it had plenty of food. Basically, I could've prepared anything I had on mind, but I had to make sure that Keith might like it. "He's so stubborn, ya know?" I stayed watching the fridge, not sure about what to cook until I looked up and found bread. "Do you want a sandwich? Yup, I want a sandwich."

…

I entered the room holding three dishes in my hands, such a skill. Keith had already spread the towel on the edge of the bed, I guess he was already dressed up.

"There you go, Keith, I made you a tasty meal." I gave him the sandwich, but he didn't take it.

"Lance, you… you didn't have to do that. I'm not hungry."

"Wh- b-but… You haven't eaten a thing since this morning!"

"Yeah, I know, but… I don't want to…

…

…

…

…

"Lance?"

I gasped. "Yes?"

"You… is everything okay?"

"Yeah! Yeah, sure…" I regretted making the sandwiches. I should've guessed he wouldn't want to eat. I walked to the other side of the bed and sit crestfallen. I put my plate on my desk, and gave the third one to Cosmo, who accepted my offer. We stayed silent for a long time. I was about to bite my meal when Keith suddenly said:

"Fine!"

"Huh? Excuse me?"

"You win! I'll eat something! Mm… could you bring me some juice?"

I stood immediately and smiled. "Of course! Hang on a sec!"

I went to the kitchen for a glass of juice as fast as I could. "There you go! You'll see that-"

"Wait."

I stopped confused. "Is… something wrong?"

"I said I'm eating… under one condition."

I gulped. "Yes?"

He stared at me with his intense purple eyes. That was something that had always wondered me about him: at first sight you could tell they were grey, but its true color could only be seen if you were close enough. It was incomparable.

"I want you to tell me… why."

"Uh… I- I don't understand."

"_Why?_ Why are you doing all this, Lance? The clothes, the house, the food… take me here, take me there I- I don't get it. What aren't you telling me?"

I freeze. I mean, I knew this was bound to happen… I promised the guys that I'll do it, but I never expected Keith to ask me… too. I was nervous, my hands were shaking again, and my breath was about to get blew, but I controlled it. I put the glass on his desk and took a deep breath.

"Okay. Okay, I… you deserve to know… I'll get the album."

"What? Lance, get back here!"

"It won't take so long!" I shouted from the corridor. I turned to the right, twice, to the closet. I opened the door and turned the light on; I forgot that I put lots of stuff inside there. Fortunately, I knew exactly where the photos were. I took _that_ album and returned to Keith. He stopped eating when he saw me get in.

"First of all, I must admit that… I wanted to tell you in the morning, but, I guess, the sooner the better, right?"

"Um… I guess." He said. Come one, of course he wanted to know.

I took a deep breath. "Okay. Keith, um, do you remember… anything about us? Before waking up?"

He took a moment to think about it. "You mean… Voltron?"

"Any kind of memory. Do you?"

"Well, not that much; I'm not sure. I know we were… friends?"

It was funny that he wasn't sure about it. "Yeah. Friends." I gathered strength while looking at his eyes. It was time. "When we were up there, in space, you and I… well, we turned really close, so much that, we decided to stay together."

"Yeah?" He was confused.

"Take this. Check it out." I gave him the album.

He hesitated, but took it and opened it. I sit in front of him, waiting patiently for him. Soon, his curiosity turned into confusion, then he found _that _photo. We were hugging and kissing.

"What… what is this? W-What does this mean?" He asked.

God, I was so nervous. "Keith… a lot of things happened up there. Some good stuff, some bad stuff, and…" I smiled, "some wonderful stuff." I revealed a necklace under my shirt. It was a blue ring.

"What's that?"

"It's not obvious?" I smiled, thinking about the day he gave it to me. Then I realized that… it had no meaning to him. "It's a ring. Someone gave it to me one day, as a sign of our love, and as a promise that we'd stay together for the rest of our lives. And I gave him one too." I opened his desk's drawer and took a red ring. I held it with mine. "You gave me this one, Keith; and I gave you the red one. I gave it to you almost… five years ago."

I didn't know what else to tell him by now. I put the ring in his hands, and he took it. He didn't know what it meant; perhaps he knew, but couldn't believe it, or he didn't want to. A while after, he put the ring on his desk and closed the album. He covered his mouth with his hands, then looked at me with sadness and broken voice.

"Is this a joke?"

"N-no, Keith… I'm being completely honest with you. You and I, well… we got married."

"Don't say it…" he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He held his temples. "This is so messed up."

That… hurt. "You really believe that?"

"Of course, yes! How could this be possible? No, no…" He covered his face a few seconds until he slowly looked at me again. "It was you, isn't it?"

"Who what?"

"You… when I tried to wake up… there was someone by my side. Someone with blue eyes… someone that I-"

"Yes?"

He didn't finish. "Why?"

I looked down. "I know you won't believe me, but… it's because I love you."

"No! Tell me the truth!"

"Keith, that's the truth!"

"Is it?" as soon as the first tear rolled over his cheek, he covered his eyes. Suddenly he laughed. "You know what? I think I understand now. It makes sense: that we live together, the giant bed, you not leaving my side…" he stopped smiling. "Now I get it."

He took his sandwich again, bit it, and looked at the tv. "W-well, uhm, do you want to talk about it? There's anything else you'd like to know? What about that time when-?"

"No." He bit.

"Oh… okay. Yes. Do you want to see a movie?"

"Yes. Please." He said not looking at me.

"Okay…"

I returned to my own place, bit my sandwich as well, and turned on the tv.

"Do you sleep here?" He suddenly asked.

I answered with caution. "That's right. This is our room."

He simply nodded.

…

It wasn't that late, but Keith was already sleeping again. I liked to see him sleep, but he turned his back on me, and I knew it was on purpose. I felt really bad, although I couldn't tell if it was because I talked to him, or because he wasn't pleased with the truth. I stared at my ring; that day he told me that we'd face everything together, no matter what.

I was so tired, that I decided to get ready to sleep. Once I was in bed, I took my phone and send a text to Oliver.

_Good night. You know that I love you, right?_

Then I texted Hunk.

_He knows. Well, I told him we're married_

_ -And how was it?_

_ Not as bad as I thought…_

_ But we have a long way to go_

_ -Ya know we'll be there for you, buddy._

I smiled.

_Thanks._

I was about to sleep when I got a response from Oliver.

_-Me too_

…


End file.
